If There Be Dragons
by Deanlu
Summary: What happens when romance meets a new killer. One that not only fixates on Jane, but gives her sweet gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**If There Be Dragons**

**This is a small attempt to create a chapter story with some angst. Please review; I sometimes feel I am posting to Universe with so few comments. I know everyone is busy. But let me know what you think.**

"_Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."  
>― G.K. Chesterton<em>

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of the packaging tape screeched across the studio apartment. The muscular, young man worked diligently wrapping his package in plastic, bubble wrap, paper, packaging peanuts for cushion, and then a nice brown package outside. His dark brown hair had been cut military style, and his nails were trimmed and manicured beautifully. "Ahh, Boston, the perfect place to live with the perfect woman in the world. So my pet," Peter said as he continued to carefully pack his gift. "do you think she will like the gift? You created just the perfect piece! I am ever so grateful to you!" Peter's sing song voice was filled with excitement. "Just any piece would not do. Not for my special lady." Peter's strong masculine hands gently cradled the carefully wrapped package. The girl's blank stare neither acknowledged nor denied his words. Setting the package down, he carefully printed out the recipient's name and address. Once done he affixed the return address label. "She will be so surprised; I wonder if she could even guess how much trouble I went to for her." Once done, he removed the latex gloves and walked over to his lady friend. "Now, to help you to your resting place." Peter began the slow process of wrapping the young ladies body in plastic...

BPD, an early November Morning.

"Jane! Jane, all I am saying is that those boots look okay with those pants. However, you could at least try to have the pants more tailored to your figure that way the boots would complement the outfit better." Maura tried to explain to her girlfriend as she carried her briefcase and coffee through the front doors of Boston Police department.

Jane was chuckling softly to herself and shaking her head at her girlfriend. The medical examiner was so concerned about what Jane was wearing lately, not that Jane minded the fussing. She actually enjoyed it, but it would never do to tell Maura. Jane flashed her badge at James, the front desk security.

"Jane, would you stop and listen." Maura called exasperatedly as she juggled her coffee, briefcase, and ID for James to see. James loved seeing these two enter the building and exit. There was something always happening with them.

"Rizzoli, package for you," James called to her. Jane did an about face right into Maura. Jane quickly caught the coffee, planted a kiss on Maura's lips, and then side stepped over to James for the package.

"Thanks James." Jane spun back around and hopped into the elevator after Maura. Jane turned and gathered the doctor carefully toward her. "I know you would like to see some changes in my wardrobe, but I am happy with who I am. Can you accept that for now?"

Maura sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes. Is it so bad I want to give you more? I just want everyone to see what I do."

"I don't need everyone to see me that way, just you." Jane bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She juggled the package in her arms being careful not to drop it. "I love you, see you for lunch." Jane stepped out of the elevator pushing the button for the morgue level before leaving. She watched as the doors closed and Maura's image disappeared from view.

Jane entered the Bullpen. Frost hadn't arrived yet, but Korsak was already there looking over the morning briefing notes in email. "Hey Jane, How are you doing today?"

"Wonderful! I think this is going to be an eventful day." Jane set the package down on her desk as Frost entered. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Frost was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. Korsak got up from his desk area and wandered over.

"Don't want to talk about it." Frost said, and hid behind his desk. Now Jane and Korsak were even more curious.

"No, no, no. What happened? "Jane was thinking hard. Barry had left early because his niece was giving an exhibition on self-defense for the local Girl Scout troop. "Wait! No way, don't tell me you were the aggressor for the demonstration?"

"Did you get hurt by a girl Frost?" Jane turned on Korsak and eyed him.  
>Present company is the exception." Frost swore under his breathe. There was no way Korsak and Jane would let this go.<p>

"No, I was a sparring partner for one of the girls. We were too close to the chairs in the room. When she came at me and said, "HA" I backed up and stumbled over a pair of shoes falling into the chairs and table." It was just an accident, Frost grumbled.

"Those Girl Scouts can be meeeaaann!" Jane snickered as she headed back to her desk and threw her partner a bottle of Advil. She could tell he was hurting. "Alright, enough fun. Let's finish up the paperwork for the Henderson case."

Jane sat down at her desk and began going through the emails, then the mail that was delivered. Two hours into work she finally remembered the box. She reached over and looked at the return address. Global Security, attention Jane Rizzoli. Hmmm, must be the new gun holster I ordered, she thought. Opening the box, Jane began to undo the paper, then the bubble wrap. "Damn this is a lot of trouble for just a gun holster." Jane commented out loud. Jane continued to unpack the box.

"You know how they are about damage now days. They don't want any returns Frost said as he began to wander over. Jane had stopped unpacking the box and was staring; sweat began to bead on her forehead. "Jane, what's wrong? It couldn't be that badly made…Oh Jesus Christ!" Korsak and several detectives came over to her desk. Inside the box Jane had poured out two eyes, human eyes from the black plastic bag she had thought contained her new holster. A plastic envelope sat in the corner of the box with the packaging label. Jane's hand shook as she reached for it. Korsak grabbed her hand and handed her a set of gloves. Jane put the gloves on and careful opened the envelope.

"_The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. - Audrey Hepburn_

_Hello Jane, _

_I have been watching you for some time. I hope you enjoy the present; it took a long time to get them right. It's the first of many my love."_

**Hmmmm, another one has fallen for Jane….wonder what color the eyes are…..Please Review, authors need feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If There Be Dragons**

**Chapter 2**

**As always the characters are Tess Gerritsons and TNT's. I have just borrowed them for a little fun. Well, fun and terror. **

"Where is she?" Maura asked as her team walked into the bull pen. The box now only containing the paper and plastic the eyes had been wrapped in sitting on the desk. The eye's stared back vacantly toward the gathered detectives and the love note to Jane lay on the floor when the detective had dropped it when she bolted out the double doors.

Korsak came up to Maura and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not sure, Frost is trying to find her now. She hasn't left the building, but no one knows for sure." The crime lab began taking pictures. "We are running the interior cameras to figure it out." Maura nodded and began examining the ghoulish gift.

"All I can tell you is that they are hazel colored in nature. I won't have more until I start running tests." Korsak nodded. Maura picked up the note after Johnson from the lab indicted it was okay.

"I knew it would be a stretch to find anything out right now. But I had hoped for a little more." Korsak ran his hands over his face. "God, she doesn't need another one. Why her? Why do they constantly gravitate toward Jane?"

"Korsak, we need to find Jane. He is watching her." Maura indicated the letter and her hand began shaking nervously. "Which way did she go when she left?" Maura's eye's looking about wondering if one of the detectives could be the person they were looking for now.

"She ran toward the stairwell. No one has seen her since Doc." Crowe called. Even Crowe hated the thought of another killer after Rizzoli. He had to admit she had this weird propensity for attracting them. Maura closed her eyes and thought hard. Something niggled at the back of her brain about Jane's use of the stairwell. The ME's eyes popped open and she headed for the stairs. "Korsak, Frost I think I know where she is right now." Frost followed Maura, while Korsak stayed to oversee the investigation.

"Are you sure doc?" Frost asked as he climbed the stairs two at a time and followed Dr. Isles up toward the top floors. God, the doc was in heels and moving faster than he was in the flats he had. _How does she do that in 3 inch heels? _Man, he needed to workout he thought when they hit the 5th floor, they'd only gone 3 floors and he was sweating.

"Yes, she is on the roof. Frost, whatever you do, hang back by the door and let me talk with her." Maura said as they climbed. Maura wasn't even winded when they hit the door to the roof.

"Alright doc, but if she is going to jump I can't promise anything." Frost said before they went through the door. Maura turned around, settling her heart rate and looking Frost straight in the eye.

"She's not here to jump. She is here to make a decision about what she is going to do about this and cope with it. We need to make sure she is protected and that she doesn't attempt to keep us from helping her." Frost understood now. Jane had a habit of bottling up her feelings and pushing people away. Maura was right. She wasn't a coward. She was trying to put her icy exterior into place to guard herself from what was to come. Frost grabbed Maura's wrist as she was about to push through the door.

"How'd you know she was here?" Maura turned and sighed softly. "The second time Hoyt came for her, I found her up here one night talking to herself. She comes here sometimes to try and sort things out when they are too overwhelming. She told me that night it reminds her she is alone. Frost, I want her to know she is not alone, not anymore!"

Maura pushed the door open and scanned the roof. In the eastern corner of the building she found her girlfriend. Jane was not staring vacantly into the horizon. She was sitting with her back to the edge of the roof, arms wrapped around her legs with her head resting on her knees. For all intents and purposes she looked like a fragile child, lost in the big world. Maura approached carefully. She hadn't told Frost that the last time she had been here Jane had thought she was Hoyt and pulled her gun on the ME.

"Jane..." Maura called softly to the detective. "Jane, its Maura. Baby, can you look at me please." Maura moved closer within arm's reach. Jane made no move toward her or that she was even hearing anything Maura said. Maura knelt down, the small pebbles from the roof pressing into her knees. "Jane, please love…talk to me." Maura carefully reached forward running fingers softly along Jane's jawline.

"Maura?" Jane looked confused and then realization dawned on her. So deep in thought had she been, she had never heard Maura open the door to the roof or seen her approach. _God, she was going to get killed this way. I have got to stop this now. If I can get Maura away maybe I can keep her safe._

"Don't! Don't you even think it Jane?" Jane looked into Maura's eyes. She felt the fingers shaking along her face. "You will not push me away detective! You will not try and hide this from me. You will not make me any safer by doing this!"

"Maura, I don't even know who he is. He could be watching me right now for all I know. I don't want to risk you Maura. I couldn't take it if he hurt you or… if he…God, when did my life get so complicated?" Maura reached forward, pulling Jane into her arms.

"We do this together Jane. Don't you forget what you asked me this morning before we came to work?" Maura kissed Jane deeply with all the passion and love she could bring out. "I told you I would marry you this morning. You don't get to take that back just because we have another monster perusing you." Jane nodded and pulled Maura tighter against her. "There will always be monsters Jane. Don't let them control you. Don't let them take your happiness. If you do the monsters...they win Jane." Jane began sobbing against Maura. "You're stronger and smarter than they are Jane." Maura laid soft kisses along Jane's neck and continued to reassure the detective until the sobs had become muffled. The ME felt Jane take a deep breath and let it out. Maura spoke again, but this time in Italian..." Il mio amore sono sempre con te."

Jane pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes. "Per sempre, fino alla fine del vostro tempo." Maura nodded and kissed Jane. Maura rose off her knees gently brushing away the small pebbles, and then pulled Jane to her feet. They hugged again, until Jane heard the sounds of footsteps on the pebbles. She quickly pulled Maura behind her and pulled her gun.

"Whoa! It's just me." Frost called out as Jane's gun came up in his face. "Sorry, I just wanted to check on you two." Jane's hand holding the gun dropped to her side.

"Dammit Frost! I could have killed you." Jane pulled Maura to her side.

"Yeah, but you didn't. Don't think for one minute partner your dropping me off somewhere along the way on this one. We are partners and we are working together." Frost grabbed the sides of her jacket and pulled her close causing Maura to lose her grip on Jane. "I am not going to allow you to get hurt." Then Frost did an unlike Frost thing, bracing himself he hugged Jane. Frost waited for Jane to slug him. But it never came; instead he was hugged back tightly.

"God you all are making me into a wuss. Thanks, I mean it." Frost released Jane and gave him a little shove. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and they all began walking toward the door. "Let's go catch this guy. I have enough monsters in my dreams. I don't need to have this one in my waking hours."

As they walked through the door Jane turned back one last time looking off into the horizon. "I'm coming for you. I will get you." Then she moved through the door hearing the click of the lock as she moved down the stairs behind Frost and Maura.

**Across the way on a nearby building…**

"Tut, tut, my love, you are so cared for…but soon I will come for you and you won't have to depend on the others. I will be here soon." Peter rose and walked over shutting off the listening equipment. "Hmmm, let's see. How should I show you my love next? Oh yes, I know just the way!" Peter put his binoculars away and wandered through the rooftops door. "You are going to love this next present." Peter's laugh echoed down the stairwell.

The two Italian phrases I used:

Maura: My love will be with you forever.

Jane: Forever, yours till the end of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**If There Be Dragons **

**Chapter 3**

**As always the characters of Rizzoli and Isles are the property of Tess Gerritson and TNT. I have just borrowed them for a little fun and terror.**

Jane wandered into the Morgue a few hours later. Maura had finished the autopsies on the eyes; sent off the samples to lab to be tested. The box, bag, tape, and plastic were being tested by lab techs. Jane had faced a grilling by Cavanaugh about being on the case, but in the end it was decided that it would be better to keep Jane on the case instead of letting her go off halfcocked. They would not be calling in the FBI for now, so Jane didn't have to worry about Gabriel showing up on her doorstep. They had started searching through Jane's old cases, but most of the criminals were in jail or dead. They were stuck until he made his next move or something else turned up

Jane gazed at Maura from near one of the morgue tables. She was sitting in her office, examining something on the computer. Jane thought it was probably a shoe order. Still Jane stood and watched. _How could she force Maura to go through this? Why did the monsters always follow her? _

"You know you could keep thinking loudly from over there or just come into my office detective," Maura said as she continued her work. She looked over at Jane. The detective looked around awkwardly and finally relented. She walked into the office.

"You know it's damn eerie how you do that. Anything for me yet?" Maura had been studying Jane out of the corner of her eye. She minimized the window she had up.

"No, test results won't be back for 48 hours. I should have something from some of the tests tomorrow. However, I can tell you from the examination of the eyes it was a woman somewhere in her mid to late thirties. I can also tell you that the lab says there is no DNA on any of the packing material. " Jane nodded, and Maura slipped around the desk. "Jane we will get him. He will make a mistake. "

"Before or after he kills another girl. People shouldn't have to die for me Maura." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and leaned her head against her back. "If he wants me then come and get me. Don't play this cat and mouse game." Maura squeezed harder. The thought of a day or even hour without Jane unnerved her.

"Jane! Maura!" Frost appeared in the medical examiners door. "We have a body at the Roxbury Crossing area."

**An hour later…**

"Geeze, there are students all around here." Jane climbed out of her car with Frost following. "Detective Rizzoli badge A334." Night was falling and they would have to work fast to get as much evidence in the waning light.

"Frost, badge F445." The scene officer marked them down. "Korsak said he would be here in ten minutes, he had something to check on." Jane nodded. Maura had beat both of them to the scene, Jane was not sure how. "So what do we have here Doc?"

"Female, age 30 to 36, signs of strangulation and possible rape. Her eyes are missing too. I can't say much more. Jane, it's possible she is a medical student. Harvard Medical Center is just a few blocks from here. Most of the students stay in apartments near the medical center when their interning." Jane nodded, but she was staring at the ligature marks around the victim's neck.

"Maura, aren't those a little odd for ligature marks. They seem to have circles along the…aw geeze…Maura could those match a rosary set?" Maura looked down at the ligature marks. She moved the head to the side.

"Yes, it's possible. But I won't know for sure until I get her back to the lab." Maura signaled the techs to remove the body. Jane looked around the alley way. Perfect place to dump a body Jane thought as she scanned the area.

"Frost, have the blues start doing a search through the alley. The girl wasn't naked when this started, maybe her clothes and purse are nearby." Jane saw Korsak arrive, and she strolled over to him.

"What do we have? " Jane quickly brought him up to date, then he and Frost began canvasing the area with the other officers. Jane was studying the alleyway. The two lights had been broken; probably a pellet gun had done that. There was a camera on the back of the Longwood apartment area that might be helpful. Jane saw Crowe walking her way. "Sh*t, just what I need. Crowe what are you doing here?"

"Lieutenant has everybody working the case. I know we don't get along, but can we set it aside for now. At least until we get this guy?" Jane didn't know whether to believe him or not. She would try though.

"Alright, see that camera. See if you can get the tape from the Longview Apartment management." Crowe nodded and headed toward the apartments. Jane looked down the alleyway and thought she saw something. She started walking toward the darkened area at the opposite end of the apartment complex. She saw a flash again, and began moving a little faster. Frost noticed her as he was talking to Maura and took off after her.

"Damn it Jane." But Jane had learned her lesson a few months back after falling through several floors of a warehouse. She stopped short of heading into the darkened doorway as she heard Frost come up behind her. She signaled him to remain quiet. Slowly they moved through the doorway. No light, suddenly a flash of light and Jane was shoved to the floor as Frost shot twice. Frost's weight kept Jane pinned to the floor. He tapped her shoulder quickly when no responding fire came. Before they knew it, three more officers arrived with flashlights.

"Boston Police Department, FREEZE!" The lights came on presenting a gruesome scene. Blood covered the laundry room floor and on the wall a message written in blood left for Jane.

"_Jane here is my blood poured out for you. Remember my kisses, Jane; they taste of red wine, hot fire, iron, and the scent of blood. You and I will bath in the blood of those kisses. "  
><em> 

Jane heard retching behind them as the officers who came to their aide, now were throwing up in the alley. Her hands slid in the sticky, red liquid. The coppery scent filled her nose and lungs making her feel like she would drown in blood. Nausea rose quickly, but she forced it down. "Frost, get up please." Jane's voice was tight and without emotion. Frost got up quickly, slipping in the blood and almost falling. Jane had risen and caught him with her blood red hand. She held him firmly upright. Frost looked in her eyes and all emotion was gone. This was not Jane. He didn't know who this was holding him firmly, but his partner and friend was no longer present. "Go get Maura and the team. Now!"

"But Jane…" Frost started toward her, but stopped when she turned. Jane was covered in blood from head to toe. Not a place on the front of her was without blood. The bile rose in his throat, burning all the way up.

"Go now! Don't make me ask twice." Frost moved, stumbling out of the laundry room as Maura and Korsak approached.

"Maura, don't! There must be two inches of blood on the floor. There is no body. Not that I could see."

"Jane?" Frost was in shock and couldn't say anything. Maura and Korsak pushed past the Frost running toward the laundry room door, past the officers who were leaning heavily against the wall in the same shape as Frost.

"Don't come in." Jane's voice stopped Maura and Korsak dead in their tracks. Maura looked in horror at her friend and lover standing in the center of the room of blood covered in blood. Jane's voice was devoid of emotion. Korsak couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maura took hold of the wall and carefully walked toward Jane. "Noooooooooo! Don't Maura! Don't!" Maura ignored Jane's entreaties and walked in her high heels straight to Jane. The ME took her hand and pulled Jane gently toward the door. "Maura, please…you can't."

"Your mine Jane! I can and I will. He doesn't own you. I do." Maura had gotten Jane out of the laundry room. She motioned to the techs to begin as she pulled Jane down the alleyway toward the ambulance. Darkness had fallen fully by now. Jane was loaded into the ambulance.

"No, I am not going there. Please Maura. No!" Maura nodded. Carefully Jane's clothes were removed and bagged for evidence. Her face, hands, and skin washed. A BPD t-shirt and sweat pants were handed to her. The paramedics examined her. The entire time, except when she was changing Jane had a tight grip on Maura's hand; it was a lifeline for her.

"Come on Jane, let's go." They climbed out of the ambulance. The flashbulbs went off from the nearby news crews. Police cleared the way to Maura's car. As the door shut out the questions and the noise all Jane could see was the words on the wall.

"_Jane here is my blood poured out for you. Remember my kisses, Jane; they taste of red wine, hot fire, iron, and the scent of blood. You and I will bath in the blood of those kisses. "_

_**Okay, as before. Tell me what you think. This has quite a few chapters left.**_


	4. Chapter 4

If There Be Dragons

Chapter 4

The characters of Rizzoli and Isles are not mine. They belong solely to TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them to mess them up a little.

The sound of the door to Maura's house closing was the only noise Jane heard. She had completely shut down after they had gotten into Maura's car. Neither Maura's words, nor the smells of Italian cooking could wake Jane from her state of shock. Angela stepped out of the kitchen when she saw Maura enter, she was about to say something when Maura waved her off. The sight of blood on Maura's Jimmy Choo's and her daughters near catatonic state spoke volumes to Angela. Angela watched as Maura led Jane toward the bedroom. Not ten minutes later Frankie came charging through the door.

"Mom, Is Jane here?" Frankie was desperate to get to his sister. They homicide division had not informed him of what was going on. He had taken a few days off and had been oblivious to what had happened to his sister or about the new murderer stalking her. He had received a phone call from Frost from the scene; Korsak had confirmed what had happened when Frost had not been able to continue.

"Shhhhhh, Frankie lower your voice. She's with Maura in the bedroom." Frankie let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He sat down heavily into the chair shaking his head, "Thank God."

Angela finished drying her hands on the kitchen towel, turned the burners on low, and walked out and sat down next to her son. "What's happened? I know it's bad because when Maura came in she waved me off and she had blood on her Jimmy Choo's. She doesn't do that unless something really bad has happened. Jane looked out of it." Frankie didn't know how to tell his mom. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. "What happened baby?"

"There's another one after her mom. But this one…" Frankie's voice was shaky, "This one makes Hoyt look like a kindergartener." Angela pulled back in horror. Her hands coming to cover her mouth and a sudden gasp escaping. "He…He sent Jane a very gruesome present earlier…and just a few hours a go…" God, Frankie didn't want to tell his mom. He knew he had to or she would find out some other way, especially working at BPD. "He left her another present. One worse than the last." Frankie looked up at his mom. "Mom, he has been watching her for quite a while…planning." Frankie let out another breath and another slow breath. "Mom…" Frankie just couldn't go on. Angela reached forward gathering her son into her arms.

"It's going to be okay. We will protect her. Somehow, someway we will not let this madman get your sister. I promise! If it's the last thing I do, I promise!" Frankie believed his mother's words. The depth and certainty within them left no doubt in Frankie's mind she meant it.

**Meanwhile….**

Maura had taken Jane into the bedroom. "Maur, need… a… shower." Jane's words were halting and icy.

"I know love, I know." Maur led Jane into the bathroom. Jane still had not let go of the ME. The doctor pushed Jane to sit on the toilet while she went to start the shower. But had to stop for a moment, "Jane…I need my hand, just for a moment." Jane nodded, letting go of Maura's hand and grabbing the counter. It was like she needed to feel something to keep her grounded.

As the sound of the shower began, Jane spoke. The raw, raspiness of it catching Maura's attention, "Maura, burn the clothes I wore home. Please." Maura adjusted the temp.

"Yes, love. I will." Maura helped Jane into the shower. Blood ran down across Jane's body as the water cleansed her hair which could not be cleaned in the back of the ambulance. Jane had smelled the coppery scent all the way home, the sight now almost shook her hard won control. Maura began to remove her shoes, intending to join Jane in the shower.

"Maura, can you give me a few minutes alone?" Maura hesitated; this was a critical time for Jane. She knew that she needed reassurance, but Jane also needed time to gather her formidable will back into place. The ME approached the shower, pulling back the doors slightly so she could see Jane.

"Yes, but don't think for one moment Jane you will hide any of this from me. The only way we beat him is by pulling together. Do you understand me?" Maura watched her lover's eyes for several minutes as what she said trickled through the detectives mind. Then she saw something, small, but something clicked and change within her fiancé's eyes.

"I understand." Maura started to pull away when her wrist was suddenly captured by Jane's cold hand. "Thank you, Maur…I…I'm sorry." Maura leaned into the shower kissing Jane's lips, then the area of her breast over her heart. She looked at Jane, no words needing to be said. Jane dropped her hand, and Maura left the bathroom.

Maura picked up the clothes Jane had discarded along with her Jimmy Choo's. She then picked up Jane's badge and gun. Stepping into the hallway, Maura could hear Frankie and Angela's hushed voices. She walked down the hall. Frankie saw her first and rose, his face a jumble of emotion.

"She is showering. Frankie I need a garbage bag and the cleaner from below the sink, please." Frankie hustled into the kitchen. "Angela, I believe dinner should be served in 30 minutes. While Jane needs alone time, she needs to see we are all with her. Please call Tommy." Angela nodded she hugged the ME. Frankie returned with the garbage bag, cleaner, and a rag. Maura promptly placed the clothing and her Jimmy Choo's in the trash bag. "Can you place these in the far corner of the garage for burning later? Then could you clean Jane's badge and holster, and place the gun in the stand over by the door?" Frankie nodded.

"Maura, thank you. Thank you for being there for Jane and keeping her grounded. I know she asked you to marry her this morning. I…I had worried this would cause you to run. It's a heavy load to bare for family, but for a love even more so." Frankie hugged Maura whispering into her ear, "I knew she chose well for once. Anything you need me to do, I am here for her and you!"

"We aren't going to let anything happen to her. Nor are we going to let her escape into her little world. I have to get back to her. I have left her for too long." Frankie gave her a last squeeze and watched as the doctor walked back down the hall and through the bedroom door.

Maura slipped out of her clothes, and threw them into the hamper after examining them for blood. None was found, but Maura decided maybe these should be burned too. She then slipped quietly through the bathroom door seeing Jane leaning her forearms against the shower wall, softly crying.

"Mmmmm…mine!" Jane suddenly felt Maura's naked body pressed against her back and words succinctly stated in no uncertain terms. Maura reached over, poured some shampoo into her hand and began washing Jane's hair. After rinsing and conditioning the detective's unruly locks, she began a slow, concentrated process of scrubbing her lover's body. In the process of soaping and scrubbing, Maura gently but firmly took her lover. Reminding her between soft nips, strong grasps, and firm strokes exactly who they were and how they worked their life together. Murmured words of encouragement and shouts of pleasure brought Jane home finally. Maura hugged her lover.

"Come on, your mother has dinner for us." Maura saw Jane about to object. "No, tonight we dine with family. You are not alone."

Jane smiled, "When did you get so bossy, Doctor Isles?"

"When you gave your heart to me, Detective Rizzoli!" Both women dressed and holding hands walked into the dining room for a family dinner.

**Across town…**

"Peter, Peter…you are too good to Detective Rizzoli." The young man added a few more pictures to the envelope. Then he moved over to his desk, sitting down he placed his gloved hands in position to write this new letter. Dipping his ink pen into the blood red ink, he began to write.

_Dear Jane, _

_It was so nice to bath my love over you tonight. I have sent you some pictures to help you bide the time until we meet. I know the longing you must be feeling. I hope you will join me for an intimate dinner with a friend. I know you will enjoy it tremendously._

_Love, _

_An Admirer_

Peter laid the pen back into its holder and closed the precious ink bottle. He then folded the letter, slid it into the envelope, and used a damp sponge to wet the edges. He placed the letter on the desk walked over to the trash to discard his gloves.

"Yes, I believe Jane will love this next gift as much as she loved the last gift. It is so much fun loving her." After putting on his coat and gloves, Peter took one last look across his studio apartment to a new area he had created. The walls of the sectioned area blocked the view of Boston Police Department through his front windows. Several heavy chains were bolted to the nearby support beams for the apartment. The restraints at the ends of them made of the finest leather with sheep skin inside to prevent harm to whoever was locked within. The recent changes to the apartments had allowed Peter to buy the apartment below ensuring that he would have privacy. The Landlord had been curious on why he needed so much space. Peter had assured his concerns by telling him that the upper apartment was to be his studio, while the apartment below would be his living and entertaining space. The Landlord had been thrilled to have an artist, especially one that paid his rent on time and gave certain artworks to the landlord's charity.

Peter turned, picking up the letter and heading out the door. Once on the street in front of BPD her turned and walked down the street for three blocks, crossed the street, and then proceeded down the street to the front doors of Boston Police Department. Entering through the double doors, he noticed Angela Rizzoli was not on duty today. He waved to the front desk officer, and flashed his ID.

"Good Afternoon Peter. How are you today?" The young officer asked. He was checking a list of people who had been there and left messages.

Peter smiled, "Just fine officer Jameson. How are things at BPD today?" Peter asked as he passed through the turn stiles.

"All's fine, just the homicide division in uproar as usual." Peter shook his head, he could just imagine. "Peter, could you mop behind the desk later. I accidently dropped a Latte. I cleaned it up, but the floor is still sticky."

Peter nodded, "I sure can officer." Peter moved down the hallway to the custodian's closet. "Yes, can't leave any messes about. Wouldn't want someone to get hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

If There Be Dragons

Chapter 5

_Shriek the lips_

_Across ragged tongue,_

_Convulsing together. Sing_

_Violently, Move the jaw_

_Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead_

_Triumphantly_

_-Rob Zombie, SuperBeast_

Homicide was empty pretty much. One or two detectives were working at their desks on the far side of the building. Peter moved down the hallway and entered into the homicide bullpen. He began emptying trashcans and wiping down seating areas. Several desks were clear, so he wiped their tops down. He pulled the special cleaner for the computers out and cleaned the screens. When he reached Korsak's desk, he cleaned the screen. Then Peter turned the keyboard over banging it gently on the desk allowing the crumbs and pieces of food to rain down out of it to the floor. "Hey Peter!" Detective Crowe called as he came into the office.

"Hey detective, how are things going for you?" Peter began his casual conversation as he continued to clean around Korsak's desk.

"Things are fine Peter. I see Korsak hasn't stopped eating over the keyboard." Peter shook his head and chuckled.

"No, and sometimes I wonder how the device still works!" Peter swept up the refuse and threw it into the trash. Wiping down the chair, he glanced over at Crowe. "So anything interesting happening here?"

"Yes," Crowe responded, "seems Jane has picked up another stalker." Crowe frowned and went over the file he was looking at again.

"You don't seem too happy about it. Is there a reason other than that it is Detective Rizzoli?" Peter moved to Frost's desk and continued his cleaning.

"It just seems like she always gets all the kudos around here. Everyone is always so damn concerned for her, yet when I bust a big case do they make a big thing of it? No!" Crowe's angry voice echoed across the bullpen causing the on duty homicide detectives to look over. Peter stopped his cleaning for a moment, eyeing the detective, and then went back to work.

"That sounds suspiciously like jealousy, detective." Peter emptied Frost's trashcan, pulling the stubbornly stuck gum from the bottom. Crowe looked over at Peter.

"Maybe, but only professionally Peter. She has made it quite clear where I stand elsewhere." Crowe frowned a little. "Maybe that can be changed in the future, but my mouth gets me into too much trouble." Crowe placed the file into his desk. "Thanks for listening Peter, you're a good man."

"You're welcome detective. Have a good weekend." Peter watched as Crowe left. He then moved to Jane's desk, beginning the same cleaning process. He slid the letter under the edge of the monitor slyly. Then emptied her trash can, and place a small disk on the back of her computer. He threw away the many empty coffee cups, and the lunch the detective had never had a chance to finish the other day before she was called out. Once finished he continued through the office doing each detectives desk area and mopping at the end. No one paid much attention to a lone custodian who had been there for several years.

**Maura's Residence…**

Dinner was all Maura could hope it would be tonight. The family had pulled together keeping the conversation light and bringing up memories. It had done a great deal to return Jane to her natural buoyant self. Dessert found them all in the living room; Maura and Tommy playing chess, Angela talking about the latest events in the diner, and Jane and Frankie yelling at the ball game. It was a quiet port in the storm for them all.

"So, another one sis? Couldn't you attract rock guitarists who have a sex addiction?" Tommy had spoken jokingly. Everything seemed to freeze as each of the Rizzoli's and Isles waited for Jane's response.

"Yeah, but then I would have to have some groupie thing. Mom would never let them in the door, you know that." Jane wanted to be mad, but the elephant in the room needed to be excised. "Anyway, Maura already knows I chase her for her shoes!"

"Untrue Jane, you told me it was for my sexual…" Jane had jumped off the couch and covered Maura's mouth before too much damage could be done. Maura's smile told Jane she was being played with.

"Filter, my mom is present." Slowly she removed her hand and glanced at her mother.

…inventiveness and pleasuring capability." Tommy and Frankie burst out laughing that Jane hadn't been able to stop Maura. Angela's eyes twinkled in merriment. Jane blushed completely red.

"God woman, you are going to be the death of me."

At this Maura stood and stated in no uncertain terms, "No, I will be the life in you when you feel dead, the fire when you are cold, and the path when you are lost." Jane cupped her fiancé's cheek.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I thank God every day I have you. So in front of everyone, I will ask you again. Maura, will you be my wife?" Tears fell from Maura's eyes, and she kissed Jane softly on the lips.

"As I told you this morning, I will tell you again. YES! Yes Jane Rizzoli I will be your wife!" Jane pulled her fiancé into a slow, sweet kiss. She was then swept up in her family's euphoria and joy. As the family congratulated Maura, Jane stood by the fire place watching. _Come for me you bastard. I am ready for you._ Maura roused her from her thoughts as she slipped into her side and handed her a glass of Champaign.

"To Jane and Maura, may they always be happy!" Tommy toasted the couple. "About time sis!"

"Yeah, just in time to give me grandchildren. I wonder if you two could conceive at the same time." Jane about spit her champaign out at her mother's comment.

"Ma, come on. We are not even married yet. Not to mention I have a small stalker problem to get rid of right now. Then there's the wedding." Angela was already on her second glass of Champaign.

"Details, details. You owe me Jane Rizzoli for all the worry, frustration, and anger you have caused. I expect grandchildren. Do you understand?" Jane walked over to her mother and grabbed her shoulders. Maura was already moving toward them, worried Angela's good mood had pushed Jane too far.

"Okay mom. Okay. Just do me a favor? Find Frankie and Tommy some nice girls?" Jane smirked at her brothers as she pulled her mother into a hug.

"Deal!" Angela said, as she looked toward Maura. Maura winked at her as some unspoken agreement went on.

"Unfair, you did that deliberately so mom is on our case now," said Frankie and Tommy. They looked as if they were ready to crucify Jane. Jane just laughed knowing she had given her mother someone else to worry about now.

Later as the couple was readying for bed, the full weight of all that had happened came down on Jane's shoulders. "Maura, thank you for dinner…for caring for me." The ME wandered over from where she had just removed her camisole leaving her chest uncovered and wrapped her detective in a loving hug.

"I told you Jane, together. Your mine, as I am yours." The lovers kissed deeply allowing passion to take the lead. However, Jane couldn't let things rest.

"Are you sure Maura? This one is different. He scares me." Maura started to speak, but Jane covered her lips. "No, listen please. If he doesn't get me, there will probably be another down the line. Then there is always the possibility of me being injured in the line of duty. Are you sure that's what you want in a partner? Am I really what you want in a partner, in a wife?" Jane removed her hand from Maura's lips.

Maura looked at Jane seriously. "You are always so sure it will be you. Why couldn't it be me?" Maura felt Jane shudder in response. "My father is one of the most wanted men within the Boston mob. I have had two near misses in the last year and a half from them. Then there have been the incidents within the morgue. Not to mention Hoyt attempting to kill and rape me before your eyes." The horror showed plainly on Jane's face. "Jane, beyond you getting me…understanding me, and enjoying being with me I love you. Your sense of love and devotion to family and friends is so admirable. But even more…You. Every little thing about you. It won't change because of this stalker, or the next. It won't change because you're hurt or..." Maura smirked, "pregnant. I love you, Jane.

"I love you!" Jane pulled her wife to the bed as they held each other passionately reaffirming, exchanging the love they both had for each other throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

If There Be Dragons

Chapter 6

Rizzoli and Isles are the property of Tess Gerritson and TNT. I have no desire to make them mine. I just want to mess with them a little.

Please send feedback. I never know if people are happy or not with these chapters unless I get feedback. So feed the bard…feed me!

_The ragged they come and _

_The ragged they kill_

_You pray so hard on bloody knees_

_The ragged they come and_

_The ragged they kill_

_Down in the cool air I can see._

_Rob Zombie, Superbeast_

"_I see you driving round town with the girl I love…"_ "Shit!" Jane moved fast to get to the phone. "Yeah Frost, what's up?" Jane should have known the night was only a port in the storm. Well, the port was gone as soon as her phone rang.

"We have some leads; can you be in the office in an hour?" Jane looked over at the naked body next to her. Maura hadn't even woken when the phone had gone off.

"Give me two hours, okay? I need some breakfast before I get there." Frost sighed; he hadn't wanted to call his partner. He could only imagine what this was doing to her.

"Alright, Korsak says bring coffee." Jane snickered. Frost held out hope that she was in a better mood and more herself.

"Okay" She hung up the phone and cuddled up to Maura's side. Maura rolled over and before Jane knew what was happening the ME had her pinned to the bed and was straddling her. Jane took in her fiancé's naked form taking time to love her with her eyes. Then she gazed into those smoldering hazel eyes and was happy she told Frost two hours. Maura began a very detailed examination of every part of her detective making sure she was "**fit**" for duty.

Two hours later, a very wide awake and happy Jane Rizzoli walked into Boston Police Department with a smiling…okay smirking ME following her carrying several coffees in a tray, plus a small brown bag.

Both ladies entered the bullpen coming to a halt in front of the kill board. "Coffee as ordered, plus breakfast sandwiches," Jane said as she sat down at her desk. Maura handed out coffee and sandwiches to Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and Crowe. The latter of who was flabbergasted he had been remembered.

"Thank you Rizzoli." Crowe said as he walked over to lean against the desk.

"You're welcome Crowe. Now what do we have?" Crowe started the conversation first.

"The woman is Edna James, she moved here from Texas two months ago to do her internship with Harvard Medical. She attended Rice University previously. No boyfriends, mainly a book worm type. Doctor Isles might be able to understand this more, but she hid herself in her studies." Jane was about to launch herself at Crowe, when she felt Maura's hand on her arm. "Doc, there was some minor stuff here I don't understand that's why I think you could figure it out." Crowe handed Doctor Isles the file while Jane relaxed. "Other than that, nothing. I checked the film too." Crowe cued the film to the monitors as the rest turned to watch. "See, how the masked figure shoots out the lights. You were right Rizzoli, pellet gun took those out. No use tracking there since most of the city stores can sell them. But look toward the upper right hand corner. See how the ambient lighting obscures most of the view. This shows what appears to be a white panel van backing up to the laundry room."

"This is good Crowe!" Jane had risen and stepped close to examine the video. "Frost, can you clean this up a little."

"I can try." Frost began working on the visual items as Crowe continued.

"When I spoke to the apartment manager he said the laundry room had been off limits for the last two days for a sewer leak." Jane swung around. "CSI believe that the blood had set for almost a day in the laundry room. But they are not sure. ."

"The amount of insect desiccation would indicate the number of hours." Maura offered, though no one liked that idea. Jane began rubbing her scars on her hands. The feeling of the blood oozing between her fingers and over her face returned briefly to her memory, until the doctor's hand on the side of her face snuffed the thoughts from her mind.

"Jane, I think you better look at this." Frost was arguing with Korsak. "No, I'm sure I haven't done anything else."

"You had to of; there is no way that can be there." Jane moved over to the video again, Maura coming up behind her to get a better look. There before them the white panel van had the logo Boston Police Department criminal investigation van.

"Shit, it's one of ours, but how?" said Korsak. They watched as a shadowy figure stepped out of the van and opened the back of the van. He then proceeded to remove a large container and step into the laundry room. Twenty minutes later he reappeared. He then began removing and dumping several containers into the room.

"That must have been when he wrote on the wall," said Maura, "Frost can you get an estimate on his height and weight."

"Yeah, yeah I think I can." As Frost began making the extrapolations through the computer Korsak started in with his information.

"Several of the students from the area said Edna was a mousey type person most of the time, but very exact with her studies and internship. Everyone seemed to like her, though she did have a run in with a gentleman in the building a few months ago. Nothing came of it and things went on as normal."

"Korsak find out who the gentlemen was if you can?" Jane went back to watching the video.

"One more thing, the letters on the wall were written with a painters brush. The hairs from the brush are from a Kolinsky Sable." Jane looked at Korsak like he was speaking Greek. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kolinsky sable brushes are the ultimate soft brush made from the hairs on the tail of a sable marten; taper naturally, so when they're put into a brush they for a point. Sable brushes are expensive, but are known for their softness, flexibility, and fine point. Kolinsky sable from Siberia had traditionally been considered the best hair for watercolor brushes. In this case, with the medium being blood, it would have been highly appropriate for the artist to use the sable brush. But I would have expected it to be Goat hair instead. They are much better for calligraphy and writing." The detectives were all looking at Maura strangely, only Jane was smiling. "What? I love fine art. You need to know these things when purchasing art." She looked at Jane for confirmation. "Right?"

"Right, why so long to write it though?" Jane asked. Crowe thought about what he had seen after they had left.

"The brush is small, the width of half an inch. So it took time to write…He had to climb up on the washers to reach the wall. "Said Crowe as his face lit up. "Jane, look…Frost stop the film, back it up." As Frost backed up the film Crowe watched, "STOP! Run it again." They kept watching, hoping to see what Crowe had seen. "STOP!" Crowe approached the screen looking closely, Jane right next to him. "See," he pointed at the hands. "He has no gloves on." Maura came close, Crowe was indeed correct.

"Did the boys get any prints from the laundry room?" Jane asked Korsak.

"They haven't said yet. They are still processing the evidence," Frankie responded. Korsak call them and ask. Korsak picked up the phone as Jane grinned at Crowe and patted him on the shoulder. "Well done detective!"

"Thanks, but don't get all gooey on me now." Crowe shut his mouth quick trying to take back the comment.

Jane just chuckled, "Okay detective. Okay." Jane went to her desk as Maura followed. "A lead or two thank God." Maura kissed Jane and headed toward the elevator. Jane started moving around items on her desk when she noticed the envelope. "Maura, hold up," Jane called. Maura turned and came back. "Frost, Korsak come here." As the detectives walked over Jane asked Crowe, "Did you put an envelope on my desk?"

"No, haven't been near your desk. Why?" Something was niggling at the back of Crowes brain, but he couldn't figure it out. Jane looked around at each detective. "Anyone else?" The detectives all shook their heads no. Jane examined the envelope and her desk.

"Frost, you have some gloves?" Before Frost could reach any gloves, Maura had reached in her purse and pulled out a blue pair of gloves. "How did I know it would you be carrying gloves in your purse?" Maura just smirked and handed the gloves to Jane.

"Perhaps you're telekinetic." Maura responded.

Jane reached for the letter opener on her desk after putting on the gloves, and then proceeded to open the envelope. She carefully reached in and pulled the contents out. As she began looking through the photo's she noticed there were recent and past ones. Jane felt her blood run cold. The detective realized that she was with one person close to her in every picture. There was her and Frankie on the back it said _devoted wuss_. Next, her and Angela on the back it read _nosy busy body_. Then, her and Tommy on the back it read _felon and foolish. _Another of her and Korsak on the back _knows too much of Jane. _Also, one of her and Frost which said weak _stomach, brain dead_. Finally. two of her and Maura. On the back of the first it said, _a mere fling_. On the second, _A force to be reckoned with._ Jane looked at Maura. The last picture was of a room shackles and chains set up with a bed. Whips and other items Jane did not want to dwell on adorned the far wall. Nearby, the bed was a surgeon's tray covered. On the back of this one, _Jane and my love nest._ By this time the rest of the detectives had gloves on. Jane set the pictures down.

"I'm here Jane. You can do this." Jane nodded and took a deep breath as she went to open the letter.

_Dear Jane, _

_It was so nice to bath my love over you tonight. I have sent you some pictures to help you bide the time until we meet. I know the longing you must be feeling. I hope you will join me for an intimate dinner with a friend. I know you will enjoy it tremendously._

_Love, _

_An Admirer_

"Well, it seems he has plans for me. Ones, I do not wish to partake of in the future." Jane was shaking very badly. Maura helped her set down.

"Jane, he has been watching you for some time. This picture of you and I is at least a year old." Frankie stated, as he examined the picture.

"Well, this was when Jane and I started as partners." Frost responded as he examined the photo. "I can understand the weak stomach comment, by why dead brain?"

"This is the night after I found Jane and kept Hoyt from killing her. This is Jane and I at the hospital. He has been stalking you for a long time." It meant he was ahead of them in so many ways since he had years to plan. He could be anyone they knew or had come into contact within the last several years. _Gods that was so many people. _Jane let her head fall into her hands. _Where do we even start then…how do you catch a phantom._

Several hours later Jane made her way down to the Morgue. After the initial shock, she had used her stellar will to fight to stay on the case. Cavanaugh was determined to hide her away in a safe house to protect her. After an hour of yelling, arguing, and finally giving in on some things for both sides Jane was still on the case. Jane stood looking through the double doors to the morgue. Frost was talking with Maura, more like arguing. Since, the office door was shut Jane couldn't hear them.

"I don't care. It's not right. Doc, she.." Frost was saying.

"It's final Frost. It has to be done. You and I will be the only ones to know." Maura was determined from her studied look. "You and I both know somewhere along the line he will take her. I want her to come back to us no matter what. Will you do it?"

"Yeah, I will do it. Are you sure Jane will go along with this?" Frost looked at Maura, doubt showed deeply.

"She will. Don't say anything to anybody. It must be you, me, and Jane. That's all. Do you understand?" Frost nodded and left the office. Maura pulled the blinds on all her windows as Jane stepped in the door.

"He go for it?" Jane asked her fiancé. Jane could see how troubled Maura was over what she wanted done. She reached out and pulled the ME to her.

"Yes, but this is dangerous depending on this Jane." It could all backfire. I could lose you. I wish you would reconsider the safe house.

"For how long Maura? Just hiding won't get rid of him. He has been watching me for a long time planning, plotting, and scheming." Maura nodded hugging Jane close. "You saw the pictures. He has plans for me. Hoyt, he would have killed me. But this one, he wants to play with me. We have to try. Still sure Maura?" Jane looked hoping not to see any doubt in the good doctor's eyes. What she saw surprised her. It was complete and utter devotion.

"Yes, Jane, still absolutely positive." Doctor Isles kissed her wife to be deeply. "If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get out of marrying me because your mother wants us pregnant."

"Not on your life doctor. I cannot wait to see you pregnant." Jane smiled kissing her wife back and grabbing her ass through her Vera Wang Faux-Wrap Skirt. "Not to mention all the fun we will have getting pregnant." The detective could feel her loves pert nipples hardening through the Draped Habutai Blouse. Lips hot with fire ran down Maura's neck.

"Whoa! That is just not right!" Frost declared as he entered and closed the door. "You all should have flashing signs declaring, Danger, Booty Zone!" Frost was laughing though. "Man, I am going to have to take two hot showers when I get home."

"Yeah, come on. Let's get this over with Frost." Jane said as she began removing her shirt. Frost opened the black tackle box, while Maura slipped behind her desk pulling out a red box.

"Jane, this is going to hurt. You can't yell, or everyone will know something is up." Maura whispered softly.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "I trust you completely. You have me… heart, mind, body, and soul." As Jane's shirt fell away Frost and Maura began their desperate endeavor.

_Loves Sweet Kiss by Nicola_

_The love in a soul mates touch,  
>the lips in a lovers mind.<br>The reason our eyes meet as one,  
>beneath the moonlit sky.<em>

_Your warm breath next to my ear,  
>as you whisper loves sweet nothings.<br>In your heart I could disappear,  
>our heartbeats forever softening.<em>

_The fairytale kiss we all dream about,  
>Will happen to us this night.<br>Our soft lips touch as you hold me close,  
>for us to say goodnight.<em>

**Feedback is very welcome. The muse has kept up her talking. The next sections are going to be very hard for me. I am not a natural writer. So please leave little drops of encouragement for me. I figure since I couldn't post this last week. Three chapters tonight would help those suffering.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If There Be Dragons **

**Chapter 7**

**The characters of Rizzoli and Isles are the sole express ownership of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am only borrowing them for a little fun.**

**Note: Sunday as I was posting I had some operator problems. Mainly the Operator, ME, was forgetting to click certain buttons. By the time I had figured this out several people had read the chapter updates out of order. I apologize for any inconvenience this caused as I had a temporary technical lapse of brain power.**

**Please continue to feed the bard.**

Peter shook his head. No, the tablecloth wasn't just right. He adjusted it again as he prepared to set it. Next, the fine bone china…bones…How he loved that word. It had permanence, sturdiness, strength. Just like his Jane. He dreamed of her often now. Soon, the time was almost right. But first he had to get everything right for dinner. She was going to love this meal. It was definitely to die for in so many ways. Peter hummed as he continued to set the table with the leaded crystal, sterling silverware, and porcelain napkin holders which held the silk napkins. He then shifted the Oak chair, setting the dinner guest in it. Carefully, he posed her for just the right presentation. He wondered if Jane would be surprised. He bet she would. She loved his little touches. It made the surprises all that more joyous. He went to the truck and set up the technical equipment. Then he began laying out the food, setting the heat warmers up. "This was going to be a killer of a surprise."

Angela Rizzoli was no spring chicken. She also wasn't a dumb bunny. She knew something was up with her daughter by the hunch of her shoulders as she worked on some paperwork in the café. She just couldn't put a finger on it. She cleaned the counter wandering closer, until she could observe Jane without being discovered. Something was definitely wrong. Jane never acted that way unless she was in pain. Mother Rizzoli picked up the coffee pot, wandered over, and filled Jane's cup. Jane looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, mom." She then bent back to her work, studying the photos and the written evidence. She had several questions written out next to the folder. 1) How did the murderer get a letter on her desk without anyone seeing them? 2) How did they get a BPD criminal van? 3) Why Edna Jameson? Was she just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Jane highly doubted this since nothing was accidental with this guy. 4) Where did he get all the blood? Well, that one had been answered. The blood had come from Humans. But all the blood was the same type. But how? Jane began to tap the pencil as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned without thought grabbing the hand and twisting.

"Jane!" It was her mother. "Ow! Let go." Jane let go instantly, letting a shaky breath go and then getting mad.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You know better than that." Jane yelled. Angela was rubbing her sore hand, thankful she had placed the coffee pot behind her on another table.

"I'm sorry Jane. I just noticed you were hunched over and favoring this shoulder, so I thought…" Jane turned on her mother. She did not need her pointing out this minor detail in public. Angela's hurt face though told her she would need to give her a story or she would continue to investigate.

"So you thought you'd be nosy. Mom, I am fine. I was working out earlier and pulled a muscle. Leave it." Just then Jane's phone rang. _"You can run for a long time, run for a long time, run for a long time, Sooner or later God's gonna cut you down." _ "Hey Korsak. Yeah, where? Okay, I will meet you and Frost by the car." Jane hung up her phone. "I gotta go mom. We will talk later, okay." The detective kissed her mom the head and took off out the double doors with the folder in hand.

Angela watched as Jane went through the doors. She prayed to the saints to keep Jane safe from this madman. Then went back to work.

**45 minutes later**… in Boston's Franklin Park, inside the Nature and Wildlife Center the detectives stepped out of their car. The trail had been blocked off and the park attendant was talking with several officers.

Jane, Korsak, and Frost approached the Officer. Officer Malarky was a red head with an easy going temperament, except when you asked him about his sister as Jane remembered something to do about the family way thing. He was taking the statement of the Park attendant, Charles Holmes.

"Are you sure nothing was touched?" Malarky was asking Charles.

"Definitely sure. I never want to see anything like that again. Like I said I found the bodies on the edge of the trail while checking the trail for maintenance issues. There is no way I would touch them. I called you guys right away." The man was pale and sweating profusely.

"Thank you sir, if you could take a seat over by the cruiser I will let you know when you're free to go." Officer Malarky let another officer escort him away. He then turned to address the officers. "It's not pretty. Two women, young found about half a mile down the trail. The park attendant was doing his weekly maintenance check of the trail when he found them." Jane nodded.

"Korsak, see what else you can find out. Vehicles that were seen in the area, access from another point in the trail, etc…" instructed Jane. She then turned toward Malarky. "Good Job, keep your eyes peeled the murderer may still be around." Malarky nodded and went back to an area near the bottom of the trail.

"Damn, unlucky day for him." Frost said as he watched Korsak walk toward the park attendant. Jane and Frost headed down the trail. They arrived about 15 minutes later and observed the medical examiner's office was already there. Maura was in work boots and a crime lab suit. Even in that she looked sexy to Jane. Jane perused the area. It was a very densely wooded area. Even with most of the leaves gone it would have been hard to see much. Since it was winter a limited amount of people would have been on the trail. The murderer would have had plenty of time to dump the bodies and leave without being seen. Maybe they would get lucky.

"So what do we have?" Jane asked noticing Frost and Maura were already talking in hushed whispers. When they both looked up at her and said nothing, Jane knew it was him. "What?

"Jane, listen to me." Maura took the lead as Frost looked off in the distance. "Both girls are around early to late 30's. They have been strangled just as Edna Jameson had been. They have been here for less than 8 hours. I won't know the exact time till I get them back to the lab." Jane looked at Maura seeing nervousness there.

"What aren't you telling me Maura?" When Maura wasn't forth coming with the information Jane stepped past her. She began examining the bodies when she noticed their hair was the exact same color as hers. It was then she noticed the gaping hole in the chest of one of the women. She then walked over to where the other lay; there was another hole where the liver would have been. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is my fault. If he had just taken me by now these women wouldn't be dead. Their deaths are because I live._ Jane thought all this in just the few moments she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, the icy mask had slammed down on her. Jane put a pair of gloves on and searched the pockets of the women's Jackets. "Did he remove these here Maura?"

"No, he removed them elsewhere. He then transported the woman here to dump." Jane nodded. She found what she was looking for an off white envelope with her name on the front. She stepped back from the bodies and asked Frost for the pen knife he kept with him. "Jane shouldn't you do this back in BPD?"

"It's addressed to me Maura. I would hate to disappoint him." Her voice was cold, and without emotion. Maura hated it. Jane had retreated into herself and Maura was not in a position to call her back out. "Well, well…" Jane said in a peculiar tone. "I accept!" Then she turned and began walking further down the trail instead of back the way she came from.

"Jane…Jane!" But Jane wasn't listening to Maura. Frost was right at her back following the detective. "Jane Rizzoli you will stop right there." Jane hesitated and turned looking at Maura. Maura walked up to her. "You make sure you come back. Do you understand?" Jane nodded but said nothing; however, as she turned back to the trail Maura made one last desperate grab and pulled her into a soul searing kiss. "I mean it, come back." Then she let Jane go and watched both the detectives disappear further down the trail.

"Where are we going?" Frost asked, as he walked next to Jane. He hated the wooded area. It was desolate and bare now that winter had taken full possession. The wind through the tree limbs screeched and moaned in protestation. The sky which had been clear and blue had started to cloud.

"I have been invited to dinner. I plan to attend." Frost grabbed Jane and stopped her on the trail. Jane shoved his hands away. "What the hell Frost?"

"You will let Korsak know where we are going now. You are taking chances you should not be taking. Think Jane, he is after you. Why make it easy for him? Make it harder. Don't throw your life away." Frost stood his ground blocking her path. "I am not going to let you walk into danger."

"Too late, he is already watching," said Jane. She pointed to the nearby tree where a camera had been set up. Frost couldn't believe it. "If I don't do this now, someone else will die. How many have to die in my place Frost? The list is already long enough! I won't have it grow larger." Jane argued back.

"Call Jane, call Korsak now." Frost told her and shoved her back when she tried to go around.

"I can't and the longer you delay me the greater the chance he will kill another." She passed the letter into Frost's hand. As Frost looked down at the letter Jane said, "Take care of Maura, Okay?" Then she struck him across the chin rendering him unconscious. The yoga Maura had made her go too had come in handy after all. She laid him down on the side of the trail, tucked the letter into his pocket, and then hit the call button for Maura on Frost's phone. She then jogged off down the trail afraid the altercation had delayed her too long.

"Frost? What's going on?" Maura had picked up`the call from Frost, but no sound came from the other end. Maura saw Korsak and several blues coming up the trail. "Korsak, he has them." Korsak and the officers attempted to move faster in the packed down trail snow. Maura explained very quickly what had happened. Korsak called for more back up and for a chopper. Then they proceeded down the trail.

Jane had thought the trail had seemed familiar. It led to an outdoor playhouse where her parents had brought her when she was younger to watch plays. Jane remembered imagining being Puck from A Midsummers Night Dream when she was younger. In summer with the area woods it made a romantic scene. Now as Jane stared down at the stage with its grim setting nothing but horror could be seen.

"Nice of you to come Jane. I thought the note would encourage our first lovely meeting. Please I have worked hard to make sure everything is just right. Come sit." Jane walked down into the amphitheater and onto the stage. "Very good, you know the Great Bard says that "all the World is a Stage" and you have just entered the greatest act of them all."

"He also said, "And all the men and women merely players: They have their exits and their entrances." But then you know that since you have been watching my entrances and exits for so long." Jane responded as Peter laughed a hearty laugh.

"True, True!" I knew we would have much to talk about when at last we dined. Come sit and look upon our special guest." Jane had her back to the guest since she had come up the right side of the stage. As she rounded the table and took her seat she looked up and gasped. "Yes! Yes!" Peter crowed, "Never will you have to worry about his unwanted advances, his latent arguments for your moral turpitude, and his over whelming jealousy of your abilities." Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Before her in posed statuesque nature was Joey Grant. Jane's childhood nemesis, love, friend….what would she call him? She reached across the table and found a faint pulse.

"Damn it!" Jane reached for her phone. Desperately trying to pull up Korsak's number so he could get an ambulance.

"Ah… ah… ahhhhhh! Do that and I promise the next victim will be even closer? Perhaps Frankie or Maybe Maura. " Jane put her phone down on the table all the while begging forgiveness from Joey in her mind. She trained her eyes on Joey's pulse point willing his heart to beat. "Very good! I knew you would understand. Now please pour the wine." Jane couldn't believe it, this was so sick. She reached across the table and poured wine. She had to do whatever it took to get this guy. He was too well planned. She noticed a steaming serving dish with lid in the center. There was a sterno can underneath keeping it warm. The table had been set with fine china, the works.

"I always wondered if anyone ever noticed Joey's treatment of me. Not even Maura seemed to notice." Jane said as she finished pouring the wine.

"I always noticed Jane." Peter's voice soft, almost a whisper. "He never understood you. You and I will soon be together." Rasped Peter, his voice taking on a deeper tone as he thought of all the things he would do with Jane. "Take a sip of the wine, tell me how it tastes." Jane hesitated, and then sipped the wine.

"Nice, smooth. It has hints of wild berries, peach, and noble woods. Is this a Benanti Serra Della Contessa Etna Rosso? I love the vivid red ruby color, reminds me of your love." Peter chuckled. "You haven't told me your name? How can I requite my love, if I have no name to go with it?"

"I always knew you were smart. But names are irrelevant now. Please lift the lid to the entrée." Jane again looked up at the pulse point on Joey's neck. Joey's heart beat slowly, but it still beat. Hesitantly, she reached forward removing the lid. Inside the dish she found…a meal. "I have cooked us organ meats in a red wine reduction, new potatoes with garlic and rosemary, and green beans lightly blanched with a lemon twist and sea salt."

"No!" Jane couldn't do it. She had seen the girls. She was sure he had created the meat portion from them. "I can't!"

"Jane, Jane. Must you fight me on this? It is just a little liver and heart. They will increase energy, reduce stress, and in general give you a healthier look. What is their life worth to you Jane?" Jane looked at Joey, thought of her family, of Maura…How could she not do all she could to save them? She reached across the table and dipped the spoon into the dish. She lifted a slice of liver beginning to remove it from the pan. Suddenly her hand was covered with a woman's leather gloved hand.

"No, Jane! You will not make that sacrifice for me or for them." Maura held Jane's hand in place. Frost and Korsak were now on the stage. They had reached the area close to the table but held back as Maura spoke to Jane.

"Do it Jane! Or I promise the next one will be from the photo's I sent." Peter's voice now warred with Maura's entreaties to Jane. Jane attempted to move her hand, but Maura held firm.

"You are mine Jane Rizzoli. You said it this morning…heart" Maura held tight taking a step closer…"mind"…she had gotten Jane to release the spoon…"body"…and now she stepped closer holding Jane's eyes and pulling the hand to her heart…"soul!"

"JANE! DO IT!" Peter yelled. A terrible heart rending cry erupted from Jane Rizzoli's lips. The agony of an animal in savage pain. Jane shoved back from the table, the chair banging to the ground.

"Nooo!" Jane was panting like she had run a marathon race. Maura had not let go, but just moved with Jane. "I won't do it! You will have to kill me first."

"So be it Jane! If this is to be hardball, then expect the next serve to be devastating." With that Peter was gone.

**The lyrics for Korsak are from Johnny Cash's song **_**God's Gonna Cut You Down. **_**Shakespeare is referenced and a nice bottle of wine. I hope you all enjoy! Please send feedback. This is taking a great deal of thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If There Be Dragons**

**Chapter 8**

**The characters of Rizzoli and Isles are the sole express ownership of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am only borrowing them for a little fun.**

"I don't care Maura! If it protected you, Frost, or Mother I would have done it. Don't you get it! He not just after me. He is threatening you and everyone I care about." Jane slammed her hands down repeatedly on the cruisers hood. Her frustration and anger being focused on the cruiser. The press was being kept far from the entrance to the wildlife park. CSI had started the process of inventorying and removing Jane's dinner date. Peter had been speaking with Jane through an intercom system he had set up. One of the latest and greatest as the CSI tech had said. He had wondered aloud to his buddy if he could get the system after the trial was over. He had been quickly hushed up and threatened with his job if he spoke out again by Frankie. Jane was mad though. All the way down the trail she had argued with Maura, Frost, and Korsak. Several times though, she had stopped stifling a cough that was attempting to latch on to her. Now she was back arguing with Maura.

"Jane, you struck Frost knocking him unconscious. What if the murderer had been there? Admit it Jane, you don't trust us. You think you can juggle all these pieces together and protect everyone. You can't! Trust us!" Maura stepped toward Jane forcing the detective to back into the cruiser.

"No! I had thought maybe we could do it that way, but today proved me wrong. I will not have your blood on my hands because someone made a mistake. I will not watch mother or Frankie be killed by this madman because of some pompous, politically correct asinine administrator. Don't you get it? He is pulling you all into this game of his. I can't let him do that!" Jane voice was ragged with fear and anger.

"What about your mistake Jane? Do you know what it would have done to you eating the dead?" Maura pressed her advantage as Jane blanched. "I know you Jane Rizzoli; it would have completely traumatized you. You would have had to put your gun down forever. You can use all these platitudes about taking the hit for me, or Frankie, or Angela, but you would never have recovered from that …"Maura tapped Jane's head…"in here! You are scared for once, truly deeply scared and it has you running for cover."

"You're wrong!" But even as Jane said it she knew it for a lie. Jane took several deep breaths, Gods, why was she having trouble breathing now too. She had to get Maura away. She could never think straight with her near or stay angry. Gently she pushed Maura back, giving her space. The space to muster her next argument with Maura. "I have to do this my way Maura, don't you understand."

"If you want to remain on this case, you will do exactly what you promised Cavanaugh." With those words it seemed as if Maura had summoned the Devil himself when Cavanaugh appeared by her side.

"I for one agree with that statement. What the hell were you thinking? You are running off on your own, forgetting procedure. You made a promise Rizzoli, and I told you what I'd do if you broke that promise." Cavanaugh's anger now joined Maura's and Jane fought them both.

"As lead detective you asked me to do what needed to be done," Jane spewed the words violently at her lieutenant, "I have done that. Just as you ordered. I was in no danger, but others were. I decided their lives were worth the risk. Half the police force is here. Nothing was going to happen." Maura was ready to respond when Cavanaugh silenced them all.

"Rizzoli, hand me your gun and badge. You are on leave for the next four days." Jane looked like she was ready to argue this point until he growled out the next words. "Do not make me bring the department shrink into this and make it a month. You will go home and confine yourself there."

"Fine! " Jane removed her gun and badge handing them to Cavanaugh. She then stormed off toward her cruiser and took off. Maura shook her head. "I do not think that was a good idea. At least here we could have a watch on her, control a majority of her actions. Now I think things are only going to get worse."

Cavanaugh sighed deeply, "I know. I will return the badge in two days Maura, but she has to follow the agreement. After today, with the new bodies, the dining scene, Joey, which I am having the latter kept as quiet as possible. There is just no way I could not have done it. I have talked to the mayor; he agrees it's better to keep Rizzoli on the case. She needs to follow the rules though Maura or else you're going to be a widow before you ever get to the altar."

"I know, better than you. My concern now is where has she gone?" Maura nervously attempted to call Jane. She heard Cavanaugh say shit and then began ordering officers to track Jane down. Things were quickly unraveling around them and all Maura wanted was her detective alive and well.

Jane slammed the door of her apartment. She hadn't been home in four days. Joe Friday was at Maura's and that was the last place she was going. _How could Maura have taken Cavanaugh's side? Hadn't she proved to Maura she could be trusted? _She grabbed a bag and started filling it with clothes. Jane then went to her closet grabbing the spare gun, ammo, and a stack of cash she had hidden in case of emergencies. She threw the box on the bed. _Forgive me Maura; I have to do this my way. _She grabbed her home phone and made a call. "I need help. Can you hide me for the next 48 hours?" Jane waited as the voice on the other end spoke to her. "Yes, I'll explain when I get there." She hung up the phone, and began coughing. _Damn, just what I need a cold. _The detective grabbed a ratty thick coat, pair of gloves, and a snow hat. She was gone in seconds. Her keys for the apartment and car left on the counter along with the cell, her lifeline to her family.

Jane hadn't answered. Maura had repeatedly tried to reach her. Frankie had gone to Maura's but found nothing. Maura had entered Jane's apartment with Frost and knew immediately there was something wrong. "Jane! Jane, answer me." Maura headed to the bedroom. Even with the apartment in its normal mess, Maura immediately saw that certain things were out of place. Jane's overnight bag was gone. The security safe she kept on the top shelf in the close was open and empty on the bed. Maura knew she kept an extra gun and ammo in there.

"Maura! Her car and apartment keys were on the counter." Maura sat down hard on the bed. "Along with her cell phone." Maura started crying, not all out, but those soft tears that Jane always said she hated because she knew what ever was bothering Maura had hurt her deeply.

"Why? Frost we were getting so close. She knew she could trust us." Frost knelt down in front of Maura and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, we will find her. You know Jane; she has to do things her way." Maura pulled back from Frost's hug. Frost gently wiped the tears from her face and then asked her a question that had been bothering him since the argument with Jane on the trail. "Maura, on the trail she told me she was tired of everyone dying for her. She said the list was already too long. Could Jane…Could Jane blame herself for all the others Hoyt has killed? Not just the ones he killed after he came after her, but could she deep down believe that she was to blame for all the others too?"

"She would neve…I mean she…" Maura thought hard now. There had been times recently when Maura and Jane talked that Maura had gotten small glimpses of the tattered soul her detective carried. Frost's words made a weird kind of sense. "I don't think she believes that." Maura calmly stated now. "I think maybe it was okay when he was chasing her, but when he threatened us through the pictures, then vocally, and the women that have already died I believe she blames herself for all of it." Frost nodded.

"Then understand where this next question comes from, Okay? Does Jane have a death wish?" Frost held her by the shoulders, anchoring her to the warmth and love the question came out of now.

"No, I think she believes she is the only one who can catch him. If she can't, she wants herself to be the only one in the line of fire." Maura stated very clearly to Frost.

"Okay, I needed to know. If it was the other, I wouldn't be able to trust her." Frost stood and helped Maura up. "So let's figure out what she took and then get back to the bull pen to put this together. We will find her Maura, even if we have to use the device." Maura wiped her eyes and then grabbed Jane's Boston Red Sox shirt off the bed.

**Boston Police Department, Homicide. 6 hours later.**

"Alright, what do we have?" asked Korsak. "The CSI guys stated that there was webcams all over the amphitheater area. He had a very clear picture of who was there. He had a very sensitive intercom-microphone system that could only be found through the military. He knows what he is doing."

"Well, we know that Edna Jameson was in charge of the medical centers blood bank. They had just had a big donation of blood from the Red Sox campaign, Be a Sox, Bleed red for Boston! They brought in a lot of blood, but the bank shows at least a 50 gallons missing after Edna's disappearance. All of it is O positive. "Crowe stated.

"So we can assume that Edna caught whoever took the blood, and tried to stop them." Frankie stated and went on, "Well, after multiple viewings of the video in the station we have narrowed it down to 30 people. All are staff or cleaning crew."

"Cleaning Crew." Crowe said it out loud, as if something in his memory was jogged.

"Yeah, why not the cleaning crew?" Frost said excitedly. "They have access to all of the building and tend to move about without restraint." Frost queued up the entire cleaning staff for their floor. There were at least 12 there.

Cavanaugh popped into the room. "The hospital says Joey is going to be fine. He was drugged pretty well and had the ordeal been drawn out over more time he may not have made it. But he will recover; a group of us will be visiting him later since he will be in the hospital for a week at least."

Maura came in to the bull pen. "Whoever it is had brown hair, very short cut. Almost military style I would guess." Maura handed over the autopsy reports. Traces of hair from the murderer were found on one of the girls bodies. Both girls struggled with their attacker and left marks on his skin. I would guess arms or chest area. "Frankie started snickering.

"What?" Maura asked curiously.

"If Jane could have heard you say the word guess. She would have been jumping around the room." Maura smiled, even as a tear fell. Frankie hugged her. "We will get her back Maura. We don't even know if he has her."

"What else?" Korsak asked, starting to create a clear view of what had happened to lead them to this point.

"There were no BPD vans missing on the days in question. However, there were several vans sold at auction last year." Frankie stated, "None were sold to any BPD employees."

"Frost queue up the people that bought the vans." Korsak and the others looked at the people who had bought the vans. All were pretty much average, except one. Crowe moved closer, looking at the picture. John McMullen was the name, but something was very familiar about him.

"Frost can you pull this one up larger?" Frost nodded and pulled the picture of a man in his thirties with dark brown medium length hair. "Can you use the computer to shorten his hair military style?" Frost worked for a few more minutes and suddenly the man's hair morphed into a short military style haircut. The two pictures were put side by side. "I'll be damned! It's Peter."

"Peter, Peter who?" Frankie asked as even Maura took a closer look.

"Peter, the night custodian. " Crowe said. He called down to the custodial manager and found that Peter had quit this morning. "Damn, he's gone. He quit this morning."

"Look at this!" Frost had the video tape up of the night before the letter was found. There within the video Peter is cleaning Jane's desk and is seen placing the letter on her desk."

"Damn, he was right here under our noses all the time," said Frost. As Frost was explaining, one of Maura's tech people walked in and handed her a folder. Maura began perusing it as the rest were starting to move around the room.

"Get an all points bolo out on Peter Leonard, also his alias John McMullen. I want him in here immediately," said Korsak.

"Wait! We have another problem." The seriousness in Maura's voice was enough to stop all movement. "Peter is not a stupid man. There was something in the wine."

"What? What was in the wine?" Frankie asked.

"Poison Oak." Maura stated as she started to shake.

"So she gets a rash inside Doc, no big deal." Crowe said as he walked over to her.

"No! You don't understand. When poison oak is inhaled, the lungs swell, causing coughing and extreme irritation and swelling in the throat. It makes breathing near impossible, and can be life-threatening." The ME said.

"But she didn't inhale it Maura. You said she drank only a sip of the wine, two at the most." Frankie stated, as he approached.

"In liquid for it's different. Slower moving, but ultimately arrives at the same end unless treated. Jane will start coughing, eventually the coughing will increase. Then the throat will begin to swell slowly closing off her air passages until her…"

"Dies." Frankie said softly. Maura nodded, tear starting to run down her cheeks. "We have to find her."

"Frankie, take Crowe and go to Peter's residence. Take some uniforms, remember, he knows you're coming." Cavanaugh headed out with them, giving the two some advice. Once they were gone, Korsak turned on Maura and Frost. "Where is it?"

Maura wiped her eyes as she and Frost look confused, "What are you talking about?" Maura said, still not sure what Korsak is asking.

"Where is the tracker device you placed on Jane?" Korsak raised his voice this time. "We don't have much time. Where is it?"

"On her upper right arm. She thought it might provide a way to find her if she was taken. It was the only way Cavanaugh would let her stay on the case," Maura replied.

"Yes, but according to Peter's bio, he was in the military. He will know about them. If he catches her, he will remove it." Maura hadn't thought about that. "Where is the tracking device?"

"In the drawer of my desk," Frost said jumping up and heading toward the desk.

"Shit! Where? Show me, Now!" Korsak went to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He lifted the Captain America comics and Guns and Ammo magazines to find nothing.

"It was here. I swear Korsak. It was here!" Frost frantically began looking through the other drawers.

"Oh God, he has it." Maura stumbled into the nearby chair. "We have as good as given Jane to Peter. We've signed her death warrant."

Peter looked out over BPD. He had watched as Frankie and Crowe had left. He had been lucky to be able to slip into the precinct and rifled through Korsak and Frost's desk after he had ended his conversation with Jane. It had been a major risk, but it had been worth it. Now he had the key to find Jane. Hooking the device into his computer, he began to load the program to track her down. Yes, soon she would be with him one way or the other. Then he would administer the antidote and show her his little surprise to get her compliant for him once more. Peter looked across the living area to where Angela Rizzoli lay soundly asleep. The results of a very large stick and a nice sleeping drug administered after through a needle. No one had noticed her missing in the entire melee. 

Jane watched all the activity at BPD. She hadn't seen much but the activity of a normal day. There was Frankie and Crowe hustling out to a cruiser, followed by several officers. Other than that, she had not seen much more. Slowly she shuffled down the sidewalk taking time to check the trash cans, coughing every once in a while. As she passed the alleyway, Jane was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a darkened doorway. The detective began to struggle as she heard the door slam shut. "Damn Vanilla, you wanna get yourself killed?" Jane was just as quickly released from the restraining arms. Jane smiled and shook her head.

"Rhondo, you know better. I have nine lives, like a cat." Jane cackled, "Old miss Sadie would never get herself killed." Rhondo had to admit Jane looked the part. She had frayed, dirty clothing and her hair was ashen gray and gnarled. Her face, hands, anywhere that flesh was exposed was covered in smudges of dirt and scratches, some very recent. Jane began coughing just as Rhondo finished his examination.

"Be that as it may Vanilla, you need to be careful. The word is they believe it's Peter the custodian." Jane started thinking, it made sense. Custodians had unlimited access to the building. Once again, Jane's cough had gotten worse. "Vanilla, ya sure that sexy doctor can't help you?" Jane shook her head and waved him off. "Fanny says thank you by the way for twenty and the doctor recommendation. Hopefully he will help her with the pain." Jane nodded.

"Anything else Rhondo?" Jane coughed a little.

"Yeah, the word on the street is that he lives real near BPD. Very close. He is definitely watching for you." Rhondo led Jane across the empty building to a nearby mattress. "Vanilla, get some sleep. We will watch out for you. Can't have my special lady going without her beauty sleep."

"Okay, but wake me after dark. I want to do some skulking and see if I can find him." Vanilla nodded and kept an eye out. Jane continued to cough off and on as the night progressed.

**Be patient with me. As I said, some things take time. Like all the weird loose ends in this one. As always please leave feedback. The information about Poison Oak is true, but I have tweaked it a bit for the story. Peter's military background will come to light in the next chapter. Oh, and the thank God for IMB. They have an entire cast page of everyone who has held a significant role on Rizzoli and Isles since it started. **


	9. Chapter 9

**If There Be Dragons**

**Chapter 9**

**The characters of Rizzoli and Isles are the sole ownership of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I have just borrowed them for a little fun.**

**The muse continues to speak, so I continue to write. Feedback is wonderful, it feeds the bard. I have one sad item to report. I have lost cooking the turkey giblets in a white wine reduction for Thanksgiving in my house this year. Seems no one trusts me after the organ meat in a nice red wine reduction. Hmmm, strange.**

Rhondo was torn as he gazed at Vanilla. He had a loyalty to the woman who had done more for him than any other, but something was seriously wrong. The sexy doctor and Vanilla were an item. Doc would not be happy with Vanilla if he didn't pass information on to her. She had come to him a couple days ago, paid him five hundred dollars to listen and then report what he heard. The sexy doctor had said she was trying to protect Vanilla from a very bad man. She needed to know Rhondo decided.

Just then, Rhondo heard a shuffling near the entrance. Grabbing a nearby pipe, he moved into the shadows near the door. He watched as the door slowly opened and a head poked inside. Then a duel wheeled utility cart was pushed inside followed by a very scruffy looking person. The door was closed and the person began to amble to the mattress where Jane lay in the far corner. "Fanny?" The woman stopped and turned toward Rhondo's voice.

"Rhondo, that you? Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping here tonight with a lady." Fanny began to head toward the door. Rhondo moved out of the shadows.

"No, I'm not. Listen, I need your help." Fanny had stopped and now waited for Rhondo. "Could you watch Old Sadie for a short while? She's sick and I need to go out for some medicine." Fanny looked over at the mattress to the person laying there, coughing with a slight wheeze now. Fanny knew exactly who Old Sadie was and why Rhondo wanted her to watch over the lady.

"Okay, but it's going to cost you. A fifty and no less. Fanny ain't dumb. I know what's going on Rhondo." Rhondo nodded slipping into the shadows. He pulled twenty-five from his pocket. Then he slipped out of the shadows again.

"Here's twenty-five." Rhondo kept going when he saw Fanny about to argue. "I'll give you the rest when I come back" Fanny nodded and went over to sit beside the mattress. "Fanny, don't wake her she needs the rest." Rhondo then slipped out into the freezing night air. He moved down the street with his smooth walk. It took him about 15 minutes to reach BPD and then wander through the BPD double doors. "Hey, Officer Jameson." Rhondo began with his smooth style and ease. It was very late, but Rhondo knew the sexy doctor was still there. 

"Hey Rhondo? Are you looking for a cup of hot coffee?" The Officer came from behind the desk.

"Nah, not that I'd refuse one. I have a message to deliver to the sexy doctor. She still here?" Rhondo looked toward the elevators.

Jameson looked at Rhondo. "I can take you to her," he said. Motioning Rhondo toward the turnstiles.

"No, you call her and ask her to come down to the café. I'll be in there enjoying my coffee." Jameson nodded and watched as Rhondo moved to Café.

Officer Jameson went back to the front desk and dialed Dr. Isle's number. "Rhondo is here. Says he has some information for you. He is awful nervous doc. Okay, but he won't come up. I think he's afraid he won't get out of the building. Okay." Jameson motioned a nearby officer to cover for him.

"Rhondo, doc will be down in a sec. " Jameson motioned to the person behind the counter to bring Rhondo a meal.

"Thank you Officer Jameson. You're a good man." Just as Rhondo's meal was being set in front of him Maura, Frost and Korsak stepped off the elevators. Rhondo looked at his watch, he had been gone a good thirty minutes. He needed to get this done and get back. Fanny was a good watcher, but no match for a killer.

"Rhondo!" Maura hugged the man. Rhondo liked that about the doctor she accepted and treated him with respect. She didn't try to change him. Vanilla had chosen well. "Now, tell me. Do you know where Jane is?"

"Yeah, Vanilla is just down the street from here. But doc, something's wrong with her. She sounds like she has the pneumonia. She was beginning to wheeze when I left her." Korsak pushed past Frost.

"You left her alone?" Rhondo got up to flee, but Maura gently grabbed his hand and pushed Korsak back.

"I would never leave Vanilla alone. Fanny is watching her right now. But we have to hurry. The guy who is stalking Jane lives somewhere nearby, not sure where yet." Korsak interrupted Rhondo again.

"The guy doesn't live near here, he lives out in Somerville. We've sent several officers out there now." Korsak said angrily, he hoped Rhondo wasn't jerking them around.

"Vince, stop. Let Rhondo talk to me." Maura placed a hand on Korsak's Lapel. "Please." Pleaded Maura. Korsak nodded. Frost was on his phone with someone when Maura turned back to Rhondo.

"He lives very close to here, doc. Very close. He has been using BPD cameras to watch you all. Seems he is a technical whiz. This Peter, he doesn't want to kill Jane. He wants to break her and make her his. He is really messed up. Word on the street is that he was in Afghanistan with the army. He seemed to have lost it over there and the army sent him home. Doc, he killed a lot of people. Up close and personal. It's how he is. But he likes to torture them before." Maura closed her eyes. The military was being slow on releasing Peter Leonard's records. This explained a lot. "Rhondo, can you take me to Jane. Your right she is very sick. If she doesn't get treatment soon…" Maura didn't proceed. Rhondo knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I can." Frost walked over, pulling Maura and Korsak aside.

"The residence is empty. But he left a few surprises. The night ME and crew have headed out for the scene. Rhondo was right."

Maura turned back to Rhondo. "Let me get my bag and coat." Maura went quickly back to the morgue grabbing her winter coat, the medical bag, and a vile from her office refrigerator. Quickly she returned to the Café area. Rhondo nodded and they all headed out into the night. Rhondo looked at his watch, he had been gone an hour. Not good.

Peter had waited and watched from down the alley. He didn't know who this man was, but Jane trusted him. He had seen Fanny enter the abandoned store front from the alleyway. He knew it was a place of rest for the denizens of the night. He then saw Rhondo leave a short while later. He looked back down at the tracker. Yes, Jane was definitely inside. He put the tracker back into his coat pocket and pulled the Victorinox 12 inch butcher knife from the strap at his side. He then soaked the gauze pad with chloroform and moved toward the entrance. He moved quickly and silently. Opening the door, he noticed Fanny was dozing. Jane lay coughing on the mattress, the wheeze more pronounced now. Silently he moved through the shadows till he was right behind Fanny.

"Wha..Ahh." Fanny had woken as Peter reached down. But it was too late. Quickly, he slit Fanny's throat holding her and letting the warm blood slide over his fingers. He then dropped her to the floor. He moved over to the mattress reaching his bloody hand toward Jane.

"What?" Jane had woken to the feel of the mattress pressing down. She tried to focus through her sleep dazed mind. "Maura?"

"Shh, not Maura, Jane." Jane was suddenly wide awake and attempting to move. But her exhaustion and the poison made any movement slow and sluggish in nature. The next thing she knew gauze with chloroform was covering her nose and mouth. The bloody hand held tight until Jane's form went limp. "Good girl, good girl. It's time to go home Jane. Time to meet mommy dearest." Peter chuckled softly as he lifted his burden. As he picked Jane up he did not notice the RFID tracker fall from his pocket onto the mattress.

Rhondo led them toward the building. As they approached, he stopped. The door to the store front was wide open. "That door should be closed." Korsak and Frost took the lead telling Maura and Rhondo to stay put. As they entered, Maura turned to Rhondo.

"If she is not in there, I need you to find her. Expense does not matter Rhondo. Can you get your sources to find her within the next few hours?" Maura was scared, Rhondo could tell.

"Yes, I will do what I have too. We will find her for you." Maura nodded and reached into her pocket. Maura watched as Frost came out of the building and shook his head. She turned back to Rhondo.

"This is Jane's phone." She handed the phone to Rhondo she had pulled from her pocket." I am listed as My Sexy Doctor." Rhondo's eyes rose into his hair line. "You know Jane. Find her Rhondo; find her before it's too late." Rhondo nodded and slipped off into the night.

"She's been there, but she's been taken for sure now. Fanny didn't make it. It looks like he surprised her. Damn it!" Frost kicked a piece of trash sending it down the alley way. "Why does it always have to be the hard way with Jane?" Bringing his fisted hand to his forehead, he turned and stared into the dark recesses of the alley. Tears slipped from eyes as he fought to control his emotions.

He felt Maura reach out and hug him. "She is definitely difficult to love at times." Frost hugged her back.

"Yeahhh. Before she hit me back at the wildlife preserve, she asked me to take care of you." Frost hugged Maura harder when he heard her gasp. "She loves you very deeply, doc." He pulled Maura out of the hug. "The best way I can take care of you is to get her back." Maura nodded. Korsak came out of the building.

"Frost, call the CSI unit and an Officer. I think we caught a break. He dropped the tracker." Maura wanted to scream in relief. It was only ten minutes till officers arrived and secured the scene. Then Korsak, Frost, and Maura started after Jane. Korsak activated the tracker. "Yes, he hasn't taken it off her yet. Come on!" Several officers followed. They moved quickly, but carefully trying to narrow down where Jane was located. They came to just in front of BPD when the signal stopped. "Damn! He's killed it."

"But, we are here. It's got to be one of those two buildings. It's just a matter of a floor by floor search." Frost said. Korsak nodded and looked at the two buildings.

"Get the landlords. We will need their permission and keys to search the buildings." Korsak said and turned to Maura. "This is going to take hours to complete. Does Jane have the time? Because if she doesn't we will do this without the legal way. I will break every door down." Maura's eyes told him all he needed to know.

"She has time, but it's short. If Peter plans to torture her, he may have some of the antidote on hand. Just enough to keep her holding on. He wouldn't have gone this far too just kill her right away. He wants to make her his. Korsak…: Maura's voice cracked as she began to break down.

"No! Stop, you have to be strong a little while longer. She is coming back Maura." Korsak said vehemently. Maura nodded, taking a moment to put her carefully constructed walls back in place. She had a feeling she would need to be stronger when she faced Peter. Just then Frost came up to them.

"We have another problem. Tommy just reported his mom never came home after her shift last night. Murray says he hasn't seen her this morning. Her car has been located in the parking area. The keys are dangling in the ignition and the doors were unlocked." Maura turned away looking toward the two buildings as the sun began to shine over them. She wasn't going to lose just Jane she was going to lose the only mother, who had been a mother to her. No, that was not going to happen. Maura picked up the phone and started making phone calls. Within an hour, the police had search warrants for both buildings that covered every nook and cranny. Maura had called in multiple favors to get her way on the warrants.

They began with the first building. Maura waited in the command post that had been set up in front of BPD. News Crews clamored for information. Cavanaugh had made a statement earlier. Maura hoped that kept them at bay. Frost was working on a little surprise for Peter. If he could do it, they would knock him off kilter just enough to give them a chance at Jane and Angela.

**Meanwhile…**

"Jane…Jane wake up. Come on sweety, you have to wake up before he gets back." Angela glanced toward the door. Peter had been gone for two hours, saying he would take a short nap in preparation. "Jane…" _God forgive me for this next statement._ "Jane, Maura's in danger." Jane began to rouse from her induced slumber.

"Maura…Where?" As she moved she felt the clanking of the chains. She rolled over opening her eyes and getting a good view of where she was now. The picture that had been left on her desk now came to life. The surgeon's tray, the wall of whips and torture devices all in front of her in reality. Then she felt pain in her arm. She looked at her right arm noticing the bandage for the first time. "Fuck!" _He removed the tracker. _Jane started coughing harshly now that she was awake. When she stopped she just concentrated on breathing. The wheezing and heaviness in her chest was less than before, but it wasn't all gone.

"Baby, please look at me." Jane rolled over and looked at her mother. She was tied to a nearby chair. "Hey baby. I'm not quite sure this is what they meant when they said take a family member to work day." Angela's humor helped center Jane some.

"Yeah, well I thought you should get the full 3D effect of my job." Jane smiled at her mom and moved to a sitting position. "Sorry mom, not where I wanted you." The throbbing in her chest eased and she was able to cough a little less as she relaxed against the headboard of the bed. As she examined her surroundings and the shackles on her wrists she realized she wasn't going anywhere real fast. She also noticed she had been washed and placed into a sheer white night gown. The thought of Peter stripping her and touching her naked body almost sent her over the edge.

"Baby, listen to me. We are going to get out of here. Whatever happens you need to focus on getting us out and you back to Maura. Understand?" Jane nodded.

"I should have listened to Maura. I let my anger get the best of me and thought I knew better. I yelled at her and argued with her. God mom, I don't want my last moments with her to be in anger." Jane's eyes teared up. "Mom, listen to me. When he comes for me don't watch. I want you to turn away. Just don't watch." Angela knew what Jane expected to happen. She fully knew how sick this one was, so she expected Jane was right. But if Jane thought she would let this monster hurt her daughter while she stood by quietly then her daughter didn't know her well. She was a Rizzoli. Rizzoli's had fought tooth and nail for everything worth value to them, especially family. The sound of keys in a door alerted them to Peter's return.

"Mom, promise…" Jane's voice hushed as Peter entered the studio.

"Well, my dear. How are you feeling?" Peter asked. He was dressed in designer blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and Nike Tennis shoes.

"As well as can be expected for being chloroformed." Jane said as she scooted further across the bed away from him. Peter chuckled and reached for her. Jane batted away his hands.

"Now Jane, don't be like that. After all if I don't administer the next dosage of antidote you could suddenly stop breathing." Jane noticed the small tray he had set on the bedside table.

"What do you mean she could stop breathing?" Angela asked suddenly very concerned.

"Mom, I almost forgot you were there. " Peter smirked a little; realizing things were going to get very interesting. "You see Jane had dinner with me earlier." Peter looked back at Jane, "Too bad you didn't sample the entrée. I had several bites to taste test as I was cooking for you and it was so divine." Jane tried to scoot further away, as her stomach threatened to rebel. Peter laughed, "If that meddling Dr. Isles hadn't interfered you would have eaten with me. I saw it Jane. You almost gave in to me. You are going to be mine." Jane was shaking.

"Excuse me Peter, but we were speaking about Jane stopping breathing. If you are to be my son-in-law I fully expect you to hold the conversation." Peter jerked his head toward Angela Rizzoli.

"Ahh…I…" For a moment Peter was caught off guard a small crack appearing in his careful plan. It was enough for Jane to grab back some control and calm herself. Peter tried to refocus and plan for this change in demeanor from Angela. "While Jane and I were dining she sipped a beautiful red wine with me. It wasn't just the wine that gave it the noble wood taste. Poison Oak is very useful in certain situations. But it requires an antidote administered every four hours to clear its effects or the patient succumbs to the poison." Peter pulled the cloth off the tray to show a vial, 2 syringes, and alcohol wipes.

Carefully Peter filled the syringe from the vial, opened an alcohol wipe, and then motioned for Jane. Jane was hesitant. "Come on Jane, you must be starting to feel worse again. Let me administer the antidote." Jane glanced toward her mother, whom nodded at her. Jane scooted across the bed and offered her arm to Peter. Peter wiped the arm with the alcohol wipe and then injected Jane with the contents of the syringe. He then wiped it again and placed a band aid over the spot. "See, not so bad." As Peter was replacing the syringe on the tray, Jane sprang forward attempting to wrap the chain around his neck. She missed getting it around his chest instead. The two struggled as Angela desperately tried to get loose to help her daughter. Peter elbowed Jane hard in the stomach, knocking the wind from her. The struck her across the face. Jane went down hard on the edge of the bed. The neck thing she felt was a pin prick at the crease between her neck and shoulders. Then she began to slowly relax.

"What have you done?" Angela watched as Jane's body unwound in Peter's arms. Peter placed the second syringe on the tray.

"You don't think I'm an idiot do you? I know very well how pig headed stubborn your daughter is Angela. So I have taken precautions to keep her under control. Don't worry; it's just a mild sedative with a little something else to make her more compliant and relaxed. She can actually hear us and may even be able to partake in the conversation a little." Peter kissed her head softly running his cheek against hers. He had longed to hold her in his arms for so long. It was perfect just like he had imagined. She was all his…almost.

"No Peter." The words were breathy and soft, but they were a denial of him.

"Peter! Peter if you can hear me I want to talk to you!" Jane heard the voice and couldn't believe it.

"Maura!" Jane's words were like a balm to her soul and a fire to Peter. Peter laid Jane down in the bed gently. When he looked over at Angela she was smirking at him. He hated that and it just wouldn't do. He walked over to Angela.

"Not as smart as you think you are. She is coming for Jane and she is going to beat you, Peter." Peter struck Angela across the face several times.

"She hasn't won yet!" Blood ran from Angela's nose, eyes and lips. Angela was defiant as ever and laughed softly. "What are you laughing at?"

"Maura scares you. She controls Jane better than you. She doesn't need to hurt her family or friends. She doesn't have to stalk her or drug her. You have lost. Jane will never be yours." Peter approached Angela and grabbed both sides of the chair. He leaned in close.

"Don't be so sure old woman. I will win, if not now, then in the future. I will never stop coming for Jane." He then back handed her one more time and walked toward the computer.

Maura had seen it all. Frost had worked his magic backtracking the signal from the cameras and the computer through the chip that Peter left on the back of Jane's computer. Now all she had to do was keep him busy while they got to where he was located. They had been clearing the first building when Rhondo had come to Maura informing her of what the Sad Sammy and Flippin' Jack had seen in the middle of the night. They had immediately moved to the second building.

Frost and Korsak were now stationed in the second. Crowe had taken over monitoring and ensuring the computer signal. Maura's video cam on her phone was showing where they were setting up in the hallway to break into the apartment. Frost and the officers were using hand signals for changes in positioning. Maura now stared at the horrific scene on the monitor in front of her and began her attack.

"Well, well...If it isn't the beautiful and stubborn Doctor Isles. To what do Jane and I owe this unexpected visit to our bedroom?" Peter was angry, but Maura wasn't backing down. She just needed a little of his attention.

"She's mine Peter. You will never have her. Never own her. Not in this life or the next." Peter stared at the computer screen. Doctor Maura Isles was his one impediment he had under estimated.

"Your wrong doctor. I have her now. With time and the appropriate drugs she can be mine. Even you know that. Isn't that what they do to the military men, doc. They slowly tear them down and then build them back up in their image. Well, I plan to make Jane into my image of her." Peter walked over to the bed, pulling Jane up in front of the computer screen for Maura to see. Slowly he ran his hands over the gown covering her breast area. Jane moaned, not knowing who or what was happening. 'You had her for a short time doctor. But I will burn my memory into every part of her skin and soul." Then he turned and kissed her, Jane responded not knowing who it was in her drugged state.

Maura held her temper. "It's not real Peter. I can prove it. Jane, listen to me." Peter deepened the kiss attempting to distract Jane. Maura hoped Jane forgave her for what came next. "Jane, Hoyt's kissing you." So deeply buried was the trauma Jane had suffered from Hoyt that the response was immediate. Jane kneed Peter in the groin and backhanded him. Peter dropped Jane causing her to strike her head on the edge of the stand next to the bed.

"BITCH! DAMN YOU MAURA ISLES!" Peter screamed. Everything happened at once after that. The door exploded inward, the sound of flash bang grenades going off sounded, and then circuit to the apartment was cut as officers swarmed into the studio.

Maura was out of her chair and running to the elevators. She was out the doors of BPD 40 seconds later and running toward the building where Jane was located. The officers in charge let her pass; having received word earlier they were to let her inside. As she reached the hallway to Peter's apartment Officers had Peter in cuffs and were roughly bring him down to the elevator. Peter surged against the holds toward Dr. Isles. "You damn bitch. She would have been mine if it hadn't been for your meddling. I will have her Maura. This is not over. I will win against you." Peter tried again to get to Maura but was thrown harshly against the wall and braced there.

"Should've… Would've… Could've…You are no better than Hoyt. She is mine. She will always be mine! You will always lose Peter." Peter let out a guttural scream as he was hauled away by the officers.


	10. Chapter 10

**If There Be Dragons**

**Chapter 10**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the sole property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I have only borrowed them for a little fun and terror.**

"_Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."  
>― G.K. Chesterton<em>

**Almost finished now. I hope you have all enjoyed this little adventure into my strange, odd, and just plain scary world of Rizzoli and Isles. I have plans for future stories. Peter isn't going to disappear forever. He has a score to settle with Maura, and he needs Jane desperately.**

Maura stood on the other side of the doorway into Peter's abode. She carefully stepped over the shattered remnants of the door, glass, and furniture. Paramedics were attending to Angela. She looked rough, but she would make it. Jane laid on the gurney, bolt cutters were being used to remove the restraints from her arms. There was a glaring cut over her right temple and the detective's breath was coming in gasps and wheezes. Maura moved quickly to her side. "Frost, do you have my bag." Maura yelled out. Blood pressure was erratic and unstable. The paramedics knew they had to transport soon.

"Yeah, right here." Frost handed the bag to Maura. Maura reached into the bag, pulling a syringe and vial out. Quickly she filled it the syringe half way, then grabbed another vial and finished filling the syringe. Tapping the syringe and making sure she had gotten all the air bubbles out she inject Jane. Angela and Frost have moved off to the side, but watched now. The paramedics placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"Come on Jane. Fight" Maura watched the shallow rise and fall of her fiancés chest. The paramedics monitored Jane as the serum and bronchodilator worked into her blood stream. The first few minutes they could not move her. "Increase Oxygen flow 10 percent." Maura told the medics. "Come on baby, relax, stay with me." Maura watched intently, listening with a stethoscope to Jane's lungs. Jane started to seize, her breath wheezing harder. This was what they had been waiting for as the reaction to the medication could sometimes cause seizures in the patient. "Jane, Jane you have to relax. Let the medication work. Come on Jane." Jane fought those around her, trying to rip the mask from her face. "Jane!" Jane coughed hard and fell back against the gurney. The detectives chest stopped rising and falling.

"No," Angela's soft cry resounded in the room as Frost pulled her into his shoulder watching Jane's chest praying like he never had before. Korsak sat down in a nearby chair unbelieving that all their work had come to nothing.

"Amore stai con me," whispered Maura. Then just like the relighting of a candle Jane's chest rose and fell, deeper with each breath until a steady intake and outtake continued. The paramedics looked over at Maura.

"She is one amazing person doc. You have a lot guts too." The lead medic raised the gurney. "Let's transport. Come on doc."

**1 day later…**

Jane's progress was good. Maura's preplanning and fast thinking had allowed Jane the time for the serum to work. The final dosages were being given to her and the doctor agreed to let her out the next day if she behaved. Maura hadn't left her side since she was moved up to the private room. Angela had been treated and pronounced there was no way she was staying in the hospital overnight. She then signed her releases and forced her sons to take her home.

"Hey Jane." Korsak said as he came in the room. Maura slept in the recliner next to Jane's bed.

"Shhh, she really needs the rest." Jane replied raspily. "Could you cover her Korsak? I am too tired to reach the blanket." Korsak nodded and covered Maura. "So what news?"

Korsak pulled the other chair near and spoke in hushed tones. "Peter is being confined to in Bridgewater State Hospital for the Criminally Insane pending a complete psychiatric review. The doctors there told me to tell you not to worry. He will be there for a long time." Jane shivered at the thought of Peter and began to rub her hands together. This time Korsak covered them. "He can't hurt you."

"I'm afraid he has inside." Korsak gripped her hands briefly.

"Only for a while, it will heal." Korsak let go of her hands and looked over at Maura. "Seems Peter was an intelligence collector in the army. He was well versed in technology, blending into a crowd, the normal covert ops stuff. He had a meltdown while in a small town after the leader he trusted gave up the group he was with to the Taliban. He lost it a few days later and returned to kill 15 members of the council in the middle of the night. The army discharged him and sent him to a hospital stateside. He was receiving psychiatric care up until 5 years ago when his father, Eric Leonard helped him get all charges dropped. Unfortunately, Peter's father died a year later under suspicious circumstances. But he left Peter a large sum of money. Basically, Peter never has to worry again."

"Wait, not the technology guru Eric Leonard?" Korsak nodded. "I remember. The father died in a fatal car crash." Jane's heart monitor rose as she tried to draw breath to continue.

Unfortunately, Maura chose this time to let her presence be known." Korsak can stay Jane only if you're quiet." Jane glared at Maura. "Yes, I have been listening quietly. Doctors' orders or you won't go home tomorrow." Jane stuck her tongue out at Maura, but she kept quiet.

"Peter got the job right before your interaction with Hoyt. Ever since then he has been following you. The entire wall of his personal bedroom was covered in photos of you." Jane stared at her hands again. They seemed to be a constant reminder of how dangerous it was to be connected with her.

"Untrue Jane." Jane curiously looked at Maura. "I know what you're thinking, but it is untrue. We are all the better because we are connected with you." Jane let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm afraid, doc, you haven't made a good impression with Peter Leonard. It seems he takes it quite personally that you prevented his turning of Jane. I was told to tell you that if problems arise in the future you will be notified." Maura nodded. She appreciated that Korsak had let her know. She needed to put some safety measures quietly into her and Jane's life without the detective knowing just in case of future problems.

"I quite enjoyed showing Peter who Jane belongs too." Maura smirked when Jane rolled her eyes. "I'd do it again anytime I have too."

**3 days later…**

Jane was laying on a blanket and pillows bunched up around her in the center of Maura's living room next to a roaring fire. Maura had laid Nanna's throw over Jane. She was dozing lightly. She was recovering nicely. The bruises and cuts were healing well. The mild concussion she had received when her head hit the table was only a problem in as much as Maura hadn't let her have a beer. She was still having minor problems regulating her body temperature at times, but Maura promised that would change with time. She had caught a cold due to the poison weakening her immune system. She had currently broken the fever she had been running earlier, but was too exhausted to call anyone to bring her something for her thirst.

Nearby, Jane could hear the bickering of her brothers and her mother's voice admonishing them. The sounds of silverware being set on the table, pots and pans being banged together, and dishes being washed echoed. The smell of a family dinner being prepared permeated the house with fragrances that caused the detectives stomach to gurgle. Jane smiled when she heard Maura's tart retort to something Korsak and Frost were arguing about. Still she drifted in her dreamland. She felt soft hands briefly touch her forehead and then a warm body snuggled in close to her. "Mmmmmmm" Jane's eyes fluttered open as she rolled into Maura. "Hey." Jane's voice was foggy with sleep and her eyes still weren't focused.

Maura kissed Jane deeply, letting the fire and passion she felt for the detective to rise up and infuse Jane's energy level. Arms wrapped around Maura as the kiss deepened and threatened to become something even more. Jane broke away and looked toward the kitchen. "Not that I mind the wake up, but we need to stop before everyone has a show they won't forget." Maura's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Jane couldn't resist grabbing it between her teeth and then kissing her deeply again. The pout changed to a smile.

"How is everyone?" Jane asked. Maura ran her hands over the detectives arm, up her shoulder, and over her heart. "Maur…hey, what's wrong baby?" Maura looked up at Jane, and took a deep breath. A few errant tears escaped to fall over her cheek until Jane caught them in her fingers.

"I just keep thinking about what I almost lost. You have given me so much Jane Rizzoli." Maura kissed her softly on the forehead and then the lips. "Before you came into my life I was this lost girl alone in the world with no true friends and nothing to look forward too. Just gray and blah." Maura cupped her lover's cheeks. "Then you came into my life."

"Scary huh! Sorry about the drama I brought." Jane said fingering an errant strand of hair from around Maura's face.

"No, honey. You gave me true friends, a family, and your love. You have brought so much color into my life and craziness that I could write a million books and it would never encompass what my life with you is like." Maura kissed her again, and then backed away a little catching Jane's deep brown eyes. "Thank you for loving me, for giving me all of this." Tears fell rapidly from Jane's eyes.

"Gah, I keep crying. I have to stop this." Jane began to wipe them away until Maura caught her hands. She kissed each tear away. Jane's voice rumbled down to Maura's heart. "You fought for me against Peter. Every time I tried to push you away, keep you safe. You fought right back and wouldn't let me go." Jane pulled Maura closer. "I was stupid arguing with you, Frost, everyone. So many things were out of my control and he just kept upping the ante every time. It was all slipping away so fast." Jane hugged Maura tightly, kissing her head, and then backing away. "You were right when you said I was scared. I was. I still am. I know he will be back again one day. He will try and take all this from me. I don't know if I could handle that."

"If he comes back we will fight him again. But I refuse to give this up Jane. I refuse to let Peter make us a prisoner from our lives. I want to live life with you. I want to embrace it and drink deeply from this well of love you have opened up to me. I need you and this for it." Jane constantly wondered how she got so lucky.

"You have me. Da questa vita alla prossima VI sarà sempre il vostro amore" Jane whispered to her lover, her fiancé, the other half of her soul.

"Attraverso la vostra eternità, completamente, " whispered Maura back kissing her deeply.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. They are already kissing mom, so I don't need to say that part right" Tommy dodged a pillow that came flying in his direction. "Hey, is that how you treat your brother when he comes to tell you dinner is ready." Tommy dodged another two pillows. Maura and Jane giggled as they watched him retreat to the dining room. Maura stood and helped Jane to her feet. They entered the dining room and were enveloped by friends and family.

Later that night as Jane slept she had that same dream again. The one she had after she had killed Hoyt. Jane stepped into a room she reserved for her nightmares. She closed a door and locked it for now. She looked at the door, the name Peter Leonard written across it. As she stepped back she saw a line of doors. Several had names on them as did Peters, but most of them had no name and were open. Above them in golden letters the words of G.K Chesterton's quote her father had taught her as a little girl glittered like a beacon in the night…

"**Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten." **

****She had beaten this dragon for now. The door securely locked. But she owed a lot to Maura, family, and friends. As she walked away from the doors she could hear the echoes of the lamentations of the victims and the dying screams of those slain dragons. Maura rolled over wrapping Jane in a tight cocoon of love. Even in Jane's dreams Maura would not stop protecting her detective.

**EPILOGUE:**

Peter gazed out the small glass window of his room. He was in Bridgewater State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. The stupid doctor had tried to open a rapport with him. The only rapport he had was with Jane. They believed they could keep him locked up. The straight jacket restricted any of his movements and the padded walls, floors, and ceiling did not allow him anything to break out with. But while they had physically restrained him they could not restrain Peter's mind. A mind still centered on having Jane and getting revenge against Dr. Maura Isles. All he needed was time. If anything Peter proved he could take his time.

**I appreciate all the encouragement as I have written this. This was a difficult story to write. I am hoping to have a short Thanksgiving piece tomorrow. Then I will begin a new chapter story. Thank you to everyone again who has he reviewed. It has been appreciated. **

**A few explanations for the Italian phrases**

**Maura-Stay with me love**

**Jane -From this life to the next I will always be your love**

**Maura – Yours through eternity, completely, and devotedly**


End file.
